Choices and Regrets
by Twisting Demon
Summary: The sequel to this story is up! Check the story "Two Roads Diverge...." Updates to that story will be up in a few.
1. Regrets

Copyright of Twisting Demon aka Gabriel Ang. You cannot blah blah blah this fic and blah blah blah. I guess you know the drill  
  
This fic will seem a little like Lyn Chan's work. OKOK, a lot. But this is an original fic that shares a lot with her's. So if I used some stuff that she plans to use....... SORRY!! *gets down on knees and begs for life* By the way, this is a Mint POV. And it's my first time to write in first person. So.....  
  
Before you people skin me alive for what I just did to that Crimson Rider and Mint (whom I know you know when you read this), PLEASE R&R it first ^_^  
  
Note: I decided to add a HUGE section for those who haven't played the game, so they'd understand it better. Also to give a bigger emotional background on the characters.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I was terrified.......horrified.  
  
I looked up from the gound beneath me. I saw him. The face I've dreamt about so many times. I never thought I'd see his face again. I always believed so. But...... not like this!  
  
"It can't be!! He couldn't be the one!! It's impossible." I thought to myself. His clothes... His expression...... His aura..... It was completely different. Despite what he looked like, he seemed like someone else. Someone.....sinister.  
  
He rode a black Stallion. A large majestic creature. The rays of the sun gleamed on its black shiny skin, reflecting it on my face. He wore crimson robes, as if too show murderous intent. His weapon. A silver blade he once used to protect.....was now a deep shade of crimson. The smell of a fresh kill, a disgusting scent. As if this blade has shed so much life..... the lives of humans..... that it has infused into the weapon itself.  
  
He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. I saw someone in those eyes. I saw a familiar soul, as well as that of a complete stranger. It was like.... I peered into the souls of 2 people residing in one body. The body of the one..... I cared for so much.  
  
I couldn't believe it. No..... I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that he was fighting with.... THEM. That he was on their side. They who have caused so much suffering and grief in this Kingdom! Why does he fight with them?   
  
It was then that I finally stood up.  
  
"Why? Why are you in with the Kileski?? Why" I asked.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Why? Why?"  
  
"Because of you. Because I want to."  
  
I fell silent. Motionless. A rage of ideas, memories and nightmares assaulted my mind. I was shocked. I fell to my knees. My body felt so weak at the instant he said those words. My body felt numb. I couldn't move, much less breath.  
  
"My God...? I...? Because I..." I thought to myself.  
  
I didn't want to remember it!! I wanted to erase it from my mind, but I couldn't!! It pained me so much the first time, and it contnues to.  
  
"I know you know. Don't deny it." He said. Coldly.  
  
I tried to reach for him, but he just slapped my hand away. The pain. Yet.... I felt like I deserved that. He looked at me with stern expression, one of anger and indifference. He looked away again. I held my hand close to me. I looked back at his face.... and cried. I couldn't stop and I didn't want to. He looked at the river of tears that went down my dirtied face. Still he said or did nothing. Then..... he giddyapped his horse.   
  
He began to ride away, leaving my pathetic being sobbing on the forest floor. I just stared at him with a blank expression. I couldn't react. I was just there.... looking at him..... riding away into the green.  
  
That day on the fort, the day would never forget, the day I....left him to die in the arms of Claire, continues to haunt me every single goddamn day of my life. It continues to eat me inside out.... piece by piece.... pathetic morsel by pathetic morsel.... to this day. I never forgave myself since then. But now, as I watch him ride away, I felt like I was being eaten away ever more faster.   
  
Ever more cruel.  
  
****************  
  
My selfishness..... my pride..... all these things I harbored within myself.... they were my undoing. I cared not for others but for myself. I blamed others for mistakes that even I obviously made. I surrounded myself in a cloud of perfection. I loved myself too much. I wanted it all for myself. Eveything. I was like that even before I ever knew I was, but I never cared to notice. I was spoiled, I admit.  
  
But these things.... all these things began to disappear as soon as I met him that fateful day..... in Carona.  
  
Nearly 3 years ago, I was stripped of my title as princess of East Heaven Kingdom, the most powerful kingdom on the planet. And of all people, my sister! Yes, it was Maya. I've always known that she was a snotty self-righteous bitch, but she stooped so low as have my title removed! She even chased me out of the castle with pumpkins! Ugh, I hate pumpkins, DANGIT! I swore she'd be SSOOO dead when I get back at her!  
  
That was when I decided to find "it". The most powerful objects on Earth. The power to grant all dreams and wishes. Devices made by the long lost race of the Aeons. A.... [Relic]!  
  
So I left the castle that day, in the midst of embarassment and anger. but for 2 years after that.... nothing. Nill. Zilch. I was out leads and had nothing but bad luck. I decided to place my bet on the place to have a relic.  
  
The city of Carona, on an island in the great sea. I heard a rumor that there was a relic there, so I decided to finally go there and check it out. There I met Klause, an archeologist, and his family who were also after the [Relic]. It was also there that I met..... "Him".  
  
Rue was his name. A young, white haired boy from the north. He said he had come for the [Relic] as well. But there was something different about him. During our investigations, he never even once bothered to take any riches we found. He never tried dirty tricks even when the time called for it. He even helped people who were our rivals for the Relic! His honesty was unreal. I never believed anyone was that much of a goodie-twoshoes. But he was. He said that he wasn't after the [Relic] for money or power. He said it was for something else. He said that he just wanted to use it once, then we could do whatever the hell we wanted with it.  
  
The truth was..... I was planning to take the [Relic] all for myself. I wanted it all again. That part of me never ceases to take advantage of the situation. My selfishness once again brought me to my own dream. A world of me, myself and I. A world of ONLY me, myself and I. Nothing mattered but me. It was all about me. Klause wanted it for scientific research, but I didn't care. Bell and Duke, 2 of our rivals, wanted it to pay off their debts, but I didn't care. As for Rue, whatever reason he had, I still didn't care. Until.... I finally found out why he wanted it so badly, why he'd even die just to make that one.... precious wish.   
Her name was Claire. Rue said that one day, out of the blue, he woke up without knowing who he was or where he was. He had no memories of his past. He was a lone figure who walked the earth like a zombie, without a purpose in life. It was in that time that Claire found him. That time Rue was in total desperation. After finding him, Claire became his guiding light. With her, he found a purpose for living. A purpose for existing. For 2 years after that he lived peacefully with her in her home in the frozen north, staying ever by her side. That is.... until one night. On that cold night, a creature appeared and scared the animals in the barn. Rue said he went out to check, and much to his horror, a large man-like creature with a huge arm stood expressionless before him. Without hesitating, he fought the creature, but to no avail. Claire then came out to try and pacify the creature. And with one vile swing that seemed like eternity, while she looked at the injured Rue, everything he ever lived for simply disappeared.....  
  
I began to think a lot that night after hearing his story. I never guessed why he wanted the [Relic] so badly. As the revelations sank into me, It stirred up the emotions in my heart that the people who knew me never thought I had. Feelings I've never felt before. Pity, awe, sympathy, you name it. I didn't know how to react. Perhaps.... perhaps because I never knew how it felt like. How it felt like to love someone, and have him/her love you back. How it felt like to be lost and helpless in a world so foreign to you. How it felt like to have paradise in the palm of your hands..... and to let it slip away into time like sand between your fingers.  
  
I wanted to change myself. No longer did I felt content to serve myself and only myself. I wanted to help him. To help him get Claire back. Power and riches no longer held my interest. It was now human life I was interested in. I realized which one was more important, from a man a barely knew. He taught me what happiness really is, and I wanted to find it for myself. And for that matter, I wanted to be by his side. Yes.... from that moment on.... I loved him.  
  
We reached the end of our journey a few days later. Flying above the town lay the fortress of Valen, the creator of the [Relic], where it also resides. We took our own separate ways into the fortress. Once I reached the top, as the fort began to collapse, he appeared with and unconcious girl on his shoulder. It was Claire.   
  
He had made his wish. Despite that, he had a frown on his face. He still ahd worry in his heart. He told me that the [Relic] had dissapeared. What he said dashed all my hopes on getting my hands on it but.... I didn't care anymore. I didn't want the [Relic] anymore. All I wanted was to get out of here alive with him.   
  
We ran down to the teleporter with Claire on his back when.... when the unthinkable happened. A huge slab of concrete from the top floor fell upon us. It fell between me and Rue, completely sealing him off. The barrier between life and death was just a few feet, but to me.... it seemed like endless miles. There he stood helpless, a bare distance away from me, a bare distance that separated my joy from his, a bare distance from the new life a found.   
  
I thought that there was nothing I could do. I stood there, helpless, in complete and utter shock. But Rue... he wasn't about to give up. He took out his Arc Edge, and began pounding furiously and desperately on the wreck. He struck and struck with all his might, but still nothing happened. He dropped his weapon and began clawing through it. Still it didn't work. Still he continued on.  
  
But as for me.... I just stood there. I stood there.... looking at him. Panic, confusion, and fear gripped my bones. Until that day all I ever cared about was myself. He taught me how to care for others, but my former self began to take me back. A cocktail of emotions swirled in my head as my 2 selves fought constantly for the one choice I could make at the moment in my life where that choice would be the turning point in my life. The irony of it all is that.... it only took a few seconds for one of them to be the victor.  
  
I ran. I looked at him and before I knew it, the distance between us became greater and greater. The soul was willing, but the body and mind was not. I wanted to stay and help him, but my.... my "old" self prevailed. I ran towards the next elevator.... and got on as the top came crumbling down. As I descended, I looked at his face one last time. The moment I peered into his soul, it had changed forever. Disbelief, sadness and.... hatred was sketched across. And that face, the face that would haunt me for the rest of my life, was etched into my mind as I descended into the elevator shaft. Into the darkness. The darkness of my very own heart.   
------------------------------  
  
Its my first attempt to write in the perspective of a lady, and being a man that's harder than it seems. Just forgive my first attempt, will ya? (-_-);  
  
Next Chapter will be up in a while, also for Desperately Wanting I'll put up no. 5 when I can actually finish it! 


	2. Memories

Hmmmm..... never thought this story'd be well received. I guess you won't know yer own talent till someone tells you.  
  
--------------------------------------  
********8 months after Valen********  
  
"Hey bartender!! What the hell is this?!?!" I screamed.  
  
The beer tasted like horse piss. They never did have good liquor in this kingdom, nor any polite bartenders for that matter. The beer outside this little cage of a country tasted way better. They never have good drinks here. I wonder why I even come back.  
  
"What in the hell is wrong now?"  
  
"Hey you!! If you don't give something I could actually drink, I'll burn this god forsaken tavern down!"  
  
Honestly, although drinking booze happens to be one of my favorite pastimes, I guess I need to tone down a bit. Still, I needed a drink now! And that bartender isn't helping.  
  
"Look lady, If ya don't like the booze here, then get out!!"  
  
That was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of the tavern and made good my promise. Ok, maybe not so much. In a fit of rage I got out my red magic and burned down the door. Not so much as to burn it all down, but it was enough to tick him off. Good for him.  
  
I went to the town square to think. Think. That's all I ever did for the past few weeks. Ever since 'dad' sent out that damn census banning Girls under 21 from leaving kingdom territory. And thinking's starting to get boring. I had to occupy myself with exploring near empty ruins, and yes, looking for clues on a [Relic]. Hey, just because Valen's gone doesn't mean I I won't find another one!  
  
"Your Highness, Princess mint!!"  
  
I turned around, and saw, much to my horror and surprise...  
  
"G-Gramps?? What're doing here??"  
  
The royal family guardian and teacher. He helped raise me and my sister after our mother died. He was like a second father to us. Still..... his overprotectiveness still ticks me off sometimes.  
  
"Your highness, you shouldn't be staying in places like this! Come, your father has issued a summons"  
  
A summons. Just what I needed. DANGIT!! And I was planning to go to a ruin tomorrow!  
  
"Oh great.... Look Gramps, I've got some ruins to go to tomor-"  
  
"Your highness, we believe an invasion is coming."  
  
I stopped. Invasion..... invasion?!   
  
"3 days ago, we received word that our border guards were slaughtered by an an army wearing dark armors. According to a survivor, these beings looked human, but their something in their eyes were different. The survivor said they had a chance to kill him, but instead issued him a letter addressed for the king, and the left. Upon reading it, your father has issued a decree for a preparation for war."  
  
There hasn't been a war against the kingdom for longer as anyone could even remember. Were they sure? This could all be just some hoax done by some bandit group or something.  
  
"Really?! Then why does father need me for?! He's got some of the best troops in the world! Universe, for all I care!"  
  
"I see... By the way, my lady, it was strange, but the troop that destroyed the border guards wanted this to be given to you. We haven't opened it yet, since they said it was for your own eyes only. Well, in that case, I'll go to the tavern while you think about it."  
  
Gramps turned around and headed for the tavern. He looked at the burnt door, shook his head, and entered. I guess he knew what happened. He's starting to get used to my fits, hehe.  
  
I looked into the case.  
  
My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. The scent... was so reminiscing, so refreshing, so memorable. My memories... my happiness and joy all came back to me. I dreamt all my life ever since that I could experience this again. Pure.... pure ecstasy. Call me overemotional, but it's true! But... but how!?  
  
White hair. That's what was inside. But not just any white hair, it was HIS hair.   
  
I remembered the first time I held that silky locks back in Carona. It was before fight of our lives. That night, all I thought of was about him. I couldn't get him off of my mind, so I went into his room, and saw him asleep. He looked so peaceful, so gentle, so.... handsome.  
  
I went closer to him. I sat by his bed and touched his hair. I got even closer to, with both our faces just inches away from each other. I could feel his breath on my face, his steady breathing. I put my arm on his shoulder, then on his chest. His ripped, muscular body. A body that went light years just to protect me. Up to the extent of getting himself killed... just for me.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, he placed his hand on mine, and held it gently. I taken completely by surprised, but I was happy. I didn't want to leave, much less to move. I lay beside him, putting my head on his chest. I lay they for a few moments, thinking of him and me. It was then that he began to move. I knew that he'd be scared as hell if he found me beside him. He was kinda afraid of me. I decided it was time for me to go to bed as well. On the way out, I wondered to myself : Why the hell am I always mean to him? But... now, where I am, I guess I wouldn't be able to ask him that question.  
  
Without thinking, I ran back to the bar as fast as I could. The bartender was there to stop me, but I landed a punch on his stomach that dropped him on the floor. I was exhausted when I came to the door, but Gramps was there to help me.  
  
"I see you have made up your mind. The carriage is just a short walk from here. Let us go, your highness."  
  
We walked a few blocks and saw a royal carriage waiting for us. Without hesitation, I entered and ordered the coachman to be off. As we rode, Gramps filled me in on the details.  
  
"Your highness, they call themselves the "Kileski". According to their messenger, they want it that we surrendr the entire East Heaven territory to them, which they claim is their holy land. They threaten to extirminate all the citizens of the Kingdom if we do not surrender, but your father would have none of that. He has already mobilized all the troops of the kingdom to fight this threat. Other than that, we have no ther information about them. Yet, we have been receiving rumors that they are being led by a Crimson-robed warrior riding a dark horse. Of course, we have no real evidence of this, so our men are still investigating."  
  
"Uuhhmm, I see..."  
  
I wasn't interested. Although I understood what he was saying, I had my mind on other things. Yes, it was pretty obvious what, I mean who I was thinking of. I wondered how they got a lock of his hair. How? Is he still alive, and they have him? No, that can't be.  
  
We arrived at the palace in a few hours, in the afternoon. I got off and looked at the gates. Home. It's been a while. It felt more like a prison than home. They wouldn't even let me into the palace gardens! That's why I never bothered even to enter 8 months ago, since I'd just be confined like always.  
  
I looked off into the distance. I saw something move. It looked like a horse or something. A black horse, for that matter. A black horse? It rode off into the forest by the castle and disappeared. I was suspicious. I thought... that it might be that leader of Kileski. How he made it into the capital, I didn't bother thinking of. Instead, I followed it into the bush, and followed its tracks. Upon reaching a small clearing, its tracks disappeared. It was then I heard fast clacking behind me, and knocking me down. I became furious, but it immediately changed into fear and anxiety. I looked up, to face my attacker...  
  
****************  
  
"Rue......."  
  
I called out his name between my sobs. Rue. A name I never thought I'd here nor say ever again. A name I've kept close to my heart for so long. To see him now, in this state, would have ripped me in two.  
  
He looked back at me, with a cold, expressionless smile. Still he said nothing, and continued on his way.  
  
*CLANK*  
  
Without thinking, and as if the world had suddenly become dark, I felt my body soar through the air. By the time I realized what I did, I could see myself trying to make a flying kick towards Rue. All I hit was the flat side of his blade, with a loud clank. He then grabbed my feet and lunged me into the ground face first, and dug his blade deep into my right leg, nearly cutting it in two. The pain was almost unimaginable, but it was still nothing compared to what I felt just before...  
  
Removing the weapon from my now blood-covered torso, he grabbed me by the front of my dress, and held my limp body high into the air. I looked inot his face, as tears streamed down mine, for what I thought would be my last. A smile of hate mixed with happiness. As if he has been wanting this all his life. And I closed my eyes slowly... as he slowly drew his blade for the final strike, telling myself.... that its all my fault...  
  
A searing pain wracked my body. I felt my body float through the air ever so slowly, like seconds had become minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days. Just as soon, I began to see nothing, smell nothing, feel nothing. I could only hear. And all I could hear was the hideous laugh of a familiar, yet so distant, voice, the shout of a horrified old man, and the terrified scream of my own.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Yes. It's been nearly a month since I last updated. Too much homework and leaving the country, plus lack of any inspiration whatsoever. But with the new year, I guess I can begin again.  
  
like alway, R&R again pls!!! ^_^ 


	3. Emotions

Before I forget...uhhh...damn  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Doctor, is she fine now?..... Doctor?"  
  
A voice. I know that voice..... Her.  
  
"My princess! Is she ok?!"  
  
Another voice..... Gramps.  
  
"Yes.... well.... it should still take some time. Although she has regained conciousness, her wounds still need some time for healing. A week of rest and she should be able to fight again."  
  
I was hearing voices. Soothing, familiar ones. But..... how? Where am I? I could swear I was with...with Rue just a while ago. But now..... Am I in the castle?   
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
"Ahhh! Mint! You're awake! Are you all right? How do you feel?"  
  
My vision was still kind of cloudy, but I could clearly make out that blurred form. Maya. She seemed so hysterical.  
  
"M-Maya? Where am I?"  
  
"Thank goodnes you're awake? You're in the castle! Gramps found you bleeding and near death in the hunting grounds. The doctor said you'd have died if Gramps found you any later. He cried all night!"  
  
"Y-Your majesty! I-Idid n-not!"  
  
"I see... Hehe...he. Ummm Maya? How...how long was I out?"  
  
"Mint... you've been in a coma for almost a month. We were scared to death you'd never ever wake up."  
  
Maya began to cry. Despite... despite the fact that she can be a... real bitch sometimes, she cared about me a lot. She seemed so tired. Probably because she was up every night watching over me. I wanted to cry too. I wanted to let it all out again, but I had to keep my composure.   
  
"Your majesty, the royal council and your father wishes your presence."  
  
Defense Minister Kabar. Something must be up. I was curious.  
  
"Yes Kabar. I'll be there in a while."  
  
"Maya? What's wrong?"  
  
She had a grim look on here face. I became worried. She was wiping away all the tears she shed, and began to speak normally again.  
  
"Mint... the Kileski made a full scale invasion of the kingdom 3 days after you were injured. They have already taken nearly 60% of the kingdom, and the front line is barely 80 miles away from the capital. We've lost almost 30,000 men in just a month, and we don't know if we'll still be able to hold out. The Kileski attack show no signs of slowing. Also, the men say that the enemy soldiers chant 'Aeons will cross the bloody river of the unclean.' If they are what they say, though I believe impossible, then..."  
  
She grew even more grim. She slumped down on a chair beside me. She had completely lost her normal cool and composed self. I guess she's never had to deal with such dangers and stress in her life. She couldn't deal with it properly. I couldn't blame her though. I was kinda like that when I was kicked out of the castle for the first time.  
  
A thought struck me that moment. I tried to get up a, but the pain was still harsh on my frail injured body. I could stand, but barely.  
  
"Maya.... I need to go to Carona. Now."  
  
She was dumbstruck. She obviously couldn't believe I was going to leave in such an injured state.  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"I need to talk to Klause. He's an expert on these things. He might be able to help us. Also, I need to do something..."  
  
My eyes looked into hers. Right then and there she understood what I felt. She began to walk to the door.  
  
"I see. Okay, I'll send a ship out for you, but please be back in 4 days."  
  
"Th-thank you."  
  
She gestured, then everyone in the room left for the meeting. I was left... alone... in the room. I knda liked it that way. I really liked to be alone then. I wanted time to think. Time to... think about my life, and what to do with it. Well... what was left of it anyway...  
  
****************  
  
"All Aboard!! My lady, shall we depart?"  
  
I stood on deck of the EHS Himlaya, enjoying the cool breeze of the salty eastern sea. The sea gulls flocked to port and starboard of the ship, eagerly feasting on the crumbs of the sailors' breakfast. It was early morn, and the golden sun was yet to wake from its slumber. I was tired as hell, I admit, but I had to leave now, if I wanted to get to Carona by this afternoon.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Let's go captain."  
  
With that, the horn sounded, the sailors yelled, the sails were dropped, and we were off. Off to Carona. Off to a land of familiar dreams, people, and... memories.  
  
****************   
  
"Carona never looked so pleasing. Seems nothing changed."  
  
We arrived in port just after lunch. The sights of Carona looked exactly the same, like it was months ago. The old fountain and the church was still there. Klaus' shop was still untidy as ever. I looked over onto the grass plains. A red ship? Nah, I must be dreaming. Rod the blade star (or whatever he called himself now) wouldn't be here, being a vagrant and all.  
  
I disembarked on the ship, and quickly head into town. It was just a short walk into the town center. I sat by the edge of the fountain, and thought for a while. Honestly, I was kinda nervous. I haven't seen Klause and his family for a while, then to have to tell them about Rue. Well.... I just couldn't think of the right words to say. I was scared how'd they react when they learn that kind gentle Rue has turned into.... into a one so hideous of mind and body. If they would believe me or not, well, it's their choice. Yes, I was tense.  
  
"Oh! Mint!"  
  
I was surprised. In pure habit I swung my arm around, and hit the person on the temple. He fell to the ground holding his aching head. Damn, I never thought I was that strong. I looked down to hell the poor guy, only to be surprised again.  
  
"My God? Klause! Dammit, I'm so sorry!"  
  
I pulled him up immediately. To my amazement, he was laughing like an idiot. It's like I never hit him at all. Hmmmm, his age must be getting to him.   
  
"Hahaha. Never mind about that. Anyway, what brings the crown princess back here?"  
  
"Well, I need some help. It's about the war..."  
  
My voice began trailing off as I saw his face change. He was so cheery just moments ago, now it bcame one of fear and concern. He closed his eyes for a moment, and faced down on the cold stony floor. Then, he opened his eyes once again. I looked into them, And knew at that instance that I'd hate what he had to say. But still, I had to know, even if it should cause me more pain. I had to bear it.  
  
"So it is true... The old Aeon does not lie after all. A few days after you left, after what I had seen, I had feeling you'd be back. But I had always hoped it wouldn't be because of this. I guess.... you must know."  
  
I moved towards his house, not even bothering to gesture me. He didn't have to. I followed him into their house. The inside seemed so silent, so solemn. Come to think of it... where was Elena and Myra?  
  
"I know what you're thinking, and yes, they aren't here. When the war broke out, I sent them to Myra's parents down south, where I expect the war wouldn't reach them. I stayed here because of what I had found just days earlier. I knew I needed to tell you about this, but it looks like you came to me instead."  
  
We went into the bedroom, where Klause showed me something... something that would make me reach deep inside the void that is my heart. Just like before...  
  
His hat.  
  
"4 days after you left, it rained hard here in Carona."  
  
He spoke as he walked towards his study table, flipping open some books. He sighed.  
  
"There was knock our door that evening. Myra was surprised to see who it was. It was Rue, soaked and bloody in the falling rain."  
  
He closed the book. Rue did survive. But it wasn't a surprise to me anymore. I did meet him already. Though.... not in the way I've always.... always fantasized about. I dreamt about that day everyday for the months that passed.  
  
"He was carrying a young lady with him. She was barely breathing and gravely hurt, so we quickly got her into bed, and I treated her immediately with all the medecine we could get in town."  
  
He turned around, and looked at me. Still I was silent. I could say nothing. I feared that my worst idea of what would happen was true. And it was...  
  
"The next morning, it rained even harder, an omen to what was to come. Yes, the young lady died that night from her injuries. Rue held on to her hand all night, and she died in his hands. After realizing she was lost, he barged out of the house into the freezing rain. There he began.... screaming your name, Mint, in loud fits of pure rage. He screamed on the top of his lungs, then fell to his knees and began crying. I brought him and tried to console him. He stopped after a while, but just then he barged into the bedroom, took the lady's body and went back into the rain. He disappeared."  
  
I sat on the bed, and stared at the floor with a blank expression. So.... he did hate me after all. I didn't want to believe it then, but it was true. There's no use in denying it to myself now. What I did back then to him was inexcusable. Because of me.... me..... Claire had to die. He had finally gotten his lifelong wish, and I had to deny it from him. She could have lived! Lived God dammit! I didn't care about him or her that moment, only my scared pathetic being. I destroyed his hopes, just to save my skin. How could I love someone who's only wish I destroyed, I don't know, and definitely don't deserve.  
  
Anyway, Klause continued, despite my obvious sobs.  
  
"We didn't see him for a few days after that, although some of the townspeople say that they sometimes see a weird dark figure walking alongside a white-haired man in the forest. Someone said he was almost attacked by these 2 when he came close, but he was able to escape."  
  
Klause sat on his chair. I stood up and regained some compsure.  
  
"When I had heard of it, I went to the forest to check. There, much to my surprise, I saw Rue, walking and talking to a dark-clothed person with a large sword. The man wore a horned helmet, with a deep, seemingly sinister voice as he spoke to Rue. As for Rue, well, there was something different about him."  
  
I couldn't contain myself any longer. I had to talk. All these.... these events were making a huge ruckus in my head, and my heart.  
  
"Yes, I know. I met him, once, back near the castle. But.... it's really something I don't wanna talk about."  
  
"Ok, I see. Anyway, they walked on some more, and I followed them. When we reached the top of the cliffside, they stopped, and a black portal opened out of nowhere. The dark figure beckoned him, and they entered the portal, then they were gone."  
  
He stood up, and began pacing back and forth. He was obviously nervous. As for me, i was anxious to hear what he ahd to say next.  
  
"I sat down by the cliff and thought for a while. I knew that I saw that person in an old book somewhere, but I couldn't recall at all. It was barely a few days ago that, during an excavation, that I found an ancient book that had a picture of him. They looked exactly alike, and I was sure I was on to something."  
  
He relaxed somewhat, and sat down. It was my turn to be nervous. I stood up and began pacing around myself.  
  
"According to the book, his name was Graythorne, an old Aeon that lived after the era of Valen. It was said that it he was one of the 4 Lords of Denunda. I looked at its map, and judging from what I could understand, Denunda was on the land where the East Heaven Kingdom now stood."  
  
Denunda, I remember that name faintly. Wait.... now I remember, but it was still kinda cloudy. Crap, I should have listened to history class more often, rather than pulling Maya's hair from behind all the time. I think Denunda was supposedly the evil nation that my ancestor, Queen Leraya, overthrew 800 years ago, and established the kingdom.  
  
"Your ancestor, Queen Leraya, fought and defeated him in personal combat. Afterwards, the East Heaven Kingdom was established. Despite the fact that he was killed, the books says that his spirit still hasn't gone to the other world. Before he died, he was quoted to have said: 'Let your descendants know my name, for each generation shall hear of me as they live to tell the last of them that my sword shall be the one to pierce their hearts.' This.... pointed to a promise that he would return to take back what was his. And it might be that that time has come, for better or for worse."  
  
The other world? You mean his soul still rests upon the planet? Is that even possible?   
  
"The author says that a relic made by Graythorne, called the Soul Descent, allows his spirit to continue to exist upon the physical plain. It seems to protect him from the otherworld powers that draws the bodyless soul into the spiritual world. Such a Relic practically allows eternal life!"  
  
He paused for a while to breath, then continued his lecture.  
  
"Come to think of it, there have been reports in the past few hundred years of a man looking like him trying to lead a rebellion against the kingdom, though they have all ended as dismal failures. Who knows, this might be another of his attempts? But, looks like he'll finally succeed. The book says that Graythorne needs to find a host body who is willing to accept him. Also, their thoughts and emotions must be in tune with each other. Simply put, the more similar they feel towards their goal, the stronger they become."  
  
I heard that clear and simple the first time. I knew that Graymon, or whatever his name was, wouldn't find anyone else to suit him better.... than Rue. Graymorne obviously hated us, the royal family, and Rue obviously.... hated and despised me. I can't even imagine what he would do to me if he finally had me in his vengeful. But, if it were just me and him, the two of us alone, then..... then I would glady take what he has to give. That still wouldn't atone for what I have done.  
  
"Mint, I have something here that might help you, but it might take me a while to find it."  
  
Klause put his hands into his pockets, and pulled out a small, crumpled piece of paper. The paper had crudely drawn directions on it, but readable nonetheless. I wondered what it was...  
  
"I'll go look for it, but while I'm at it, you should go visit her. She hasn't had anyone to talk to since Rue disappeared."  
  
He walked towards the storeroom as I headed for the door. Her? Who was she? On the road towards the forest I wondered who he was talking about. It wasn't till I got there that I would know. And it hit me.... hard.  
  
****************  
  
*To my dearest sister, whom someday, I pray I will meet again. And when that time comes we will never part for eternity. - Rue"  
  
A gravestone. Claire's gravestone. Although it had no name, I knew in my heart who lay there, and why she does. It was a simple grave. A carved stone tablet with a few nice flowers growing nearby. The nearby trees that swayed gently in the wind gave a quite rustling sound, calming my heart. The carvings themselves were done with great care, and even months later they looked freshly done. Rue must have taken a lot of time to do them, and it showed.  
  
I sat down a few feet away from the stone, and looked at it with solemn silence. My thoughts began to wander...  
  
I've always wondered what Claire was like. Rue never talked about her, and when the subject came up, he always went silent and had a sad look on his face. And to think when he finally spilled his guts in the bar, I was so insensitive to him. Still he said nothing, and simply smiled.  
  
I never acknowledged his pain. All I ever did was nag about my own personal problems, even though he carried a much heavier burden than me. So much that no one ever desreves to carry it. Still, he carried it with dignity and hope, despite all the odds he faced. He never gave up, he continued on beyond cuts and bruises. In fact, he did the same for me. Twice, no, I think thrice he saved my life. He was even hurt once. If he only cared about Claire, and not about a selfish brat like me, then why did he save my life? That was when I began to think about me and him. That was the night I couldn't sleep and went into his room. That night I began to think about him. All the other men I've met in my life cared only about their lavish lifestyle, their political pulls and the like. But Rue was different. He was a simple man. He lived in the moment, trying to do what he could in that frame in time, before he moved on. But of all things, he had dreams. He dreamed to get back Claire back, among other things. He aspired for things, which gave him the ability to live his life despite the hardness it held for him. I guess.... that's what I liked about him. If only.... if only he could have shared those dreams with me. Then maybe.... just maybe.... I could have been a better woman...  
  
I began to speak. Yes, I talked to the stone. But in my mind, I was speaking to Claire. We spoke for a while. We talked about many things, like boys, dresses, you know, girl stuff. I know what I was doing sounded strange, but I really felt in my heart that we were talking to each other, girl to girl, albeit in my mind. And there we continued to talk, into the moonlight....  
  
****************  
  
"So, you're back. I found that book you need."  
  
He held up a book in the air as I entered his study.  
  
"This was a research journal written by Fayron, the Aeon who assisted Queen Leraya. It chronicles the assault on Denunda, and his research on how to lock Graythorne's soul. There are some details to a relic that may be able to do it. Sadly, the rest of the journal was destroyed from old age."  
  
I sat down by the bed, lost in thought. He removed a piece of paper from the back of the journal, and handed it too me. It looked like an old map of some sort.  
  
"From what I can tell, its a map to his old laboratory, in the frigid lands to the north of the capital. I trust you know what to do."  
  
He knew me very well. With hope that riled my heart, I took the map from his hands and headed for the door.  
  
"I see. Thank Ya! Later!"  
  
I ran past the door. I think I heard him say goodbye or someting, but I couldn't make it out. Anyway, I found it! The key. The key to unlock the weights of my heart. I... I can get him back! I didn't waste anymore time. I went straight to the docks, just before the ship was about to leave. I got on at the last moment, and headed for the cabin.  
  
I lay on the bed, thinking of things. All my life I lost hope that I'd ever see him again. My dreams were fulfilled when I saw him again, only to be washed away when he became what I most feared. But.... despite the fact that there may be hope, I was still afraid. I didn't know why. I was just afraid. Afraid that it might not work, it doesn't exist, or taken by someone else. These thoughts ruled my head as I awaited slumber. I couldn't sleep, but I wanted to. I knew I would need it when the time comes, but even closing my eyes become difficult. I never should have tried. Because, just moments later, I would be as wide awake as I would ever be.....  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Honestly, the last part of the chapter seemed like it went straight to hell, but oh well, its your choice.  
  
I probably wont be able to update for a few weeks, since it'll be our school fair and junior prom! ^_^ Still, I'll be trying my best. So.... as always..... R&R! ^_^ 


	4. Destruction

First things first. In my English class we have portfolio of our best work to be submitted at the end of the year. He accepted my plan to submit this as the main body, a short story, though a fanfiction. He may actually even read your reviews! So any sort of comment, good or bad, is happily welcome.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"What the hell is that?!"  
  
I opened my eyes to the sound of explosions. Loud, ear shattering explosions. I gathered my things and went outside. A sight of sheer disbelief greeted me as I entered onto the deck.  
  
"What...?"  
  
After rubbing my eyes, I saw a huge fireball explode onto the port town of Konoko, the main entrance into the great sea. I looked towards the town, and saw hundreds of buildings burning into ashes. Despite our distance from the town, I could already feel and hear the terrified screams of the townsfolk, as they try to flee the murderous forces of the bloodthirsty Kileski. The Kileski that desired nothing more than the annihilation of everyone in the kingdom. And with that... I knew why they ahd come to the town. They must have known about me, and tried to destroy the town before I left, or when I arrived. But.... how did they get so deep within the kingdom territory? The Capital lies directly in its path, along with more than a hundred thousand troops! Could it be.....? Those bastards!  
  
Well.... it was now or never. I never thought they'd attack here, but I do have my responsibilities. I could actually have the ship go directly north into the land where the Relic is. But that would mean I'd leave these people to fend for themselves. I can't... I won't. I'm the princess! I can't leave them here! I can't be selfish now, or ever again. I've been to much of that, and it's cost the lives of people.... people dear to me. I.... I can't let the life of one prevent me from helping these people. I have to help them, even for just a moment. Even if I may get hurt again. Even if.... it means that "he" would have to wait a little longer.  
  
I looked into my bag and took out... a hat. Rue's hat. Klause didn't know, but I snatched it away before I left. It's my only reminder of him now, beside my memories.  
  
I put it on, and it completely covered my orange hair. Despite the size, hy head felt remarkably light. I somehow felt him.... felt him with me. He cherished that hat, never letting it off of his head unless he needed to. I knew then that I had a part of him with me. A part if him with me as I face the challenges ahead. A reminder of the memories of the past.   
  
"Captain... We need to hurry! Now!"  
  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
And with that, the emergency engine of the Himlaya kicked up. The ship went on a fast cruise towards the town, leaving massive waives behind it. In a few minutes, the ship had arrived at the waters edge. I jumped down onto the dingy beside the ship, and paddled my way into the town. It would then greet me with a sight. A sight I've never expected to even see in my lifetime.  
  
Blood.... it was everywhere. On the walls of the buildings. Corpses on the ground. On steel swords and other weapons that now lay ownerless among the bloody carnage that has engulfed the town. Bloody hell has just made its home in this place. I fought my way through the sea of death that lay ever larger on my path. I reached the church, slightly cut and bruised, and looked out from the bell tower. Few Kileski soldiers were even about, both living and dead. Despite their minimal number, they were able to completely annihilate the town. It was impossible. Yes, impossible they could have even done this alone.  
  
"He" had to be here.  
  
I looked down into the town square, and there he was, looking into my eyes. He stood among a pile of blood-soaked bodies. Women, children, the elderly all in a massive heap of innocence lost. I wanted myself to believe it wasn't him, that it was someone else, but even upon seeing him I couldn't deny the truth of what he has become.   
  
I looked into his eyes one more time. It looked very much more different than before. It looked darker, sadder. I saw that more hate had taken hold of his once gentle heart. More evil enveloped his soul. I couldn't do anything now, as I we stared at each other that night. I had to do what I set out for. Fast, so that he'll never do what he has done.  
  
He raised up his hand, said nothing, and simply disappeared. Seconds later, I looked up. In cruel mere seconds that seemed to slow into minutes, a large ball of fire, probably as big as the town itself, came down to bring hell's judgement upon who remained alive to see it, including me. I jumped down the tower, raced down the infernal ladder that seemed like an eternity, into the basement, hoping it would give me what little shelter it could afford. Still, after just barely opening the door, I was thrown inside, and the dark basement glowed into a dazzling white...  
  
****************  
  
*pitter**patter*  
  
I got up to the sound of falling rain. Rain. Water. The dropping sound of nature's divine blessing always comforted me when I was away from the castle. The gift life it brings always refreshed an always wearied world. A world tired from continuous fighting and indifference. And now, as the softness of rain dropped on my bruised cheeks, it would give life to me once again.  
  
My left shoulder hurt. A lot. I looked at it and saw a piece of iron, rusty iron, sticking out of it just below the joint. Having no choice, I pulled it out, ever so slowly. I screamed somewhat from the pain, as my blood streamed down my arm. If I pulled out to fast, I might've pulled out some skin and flesh. Besides that, the pain never really bothered me anyway. I was used to it, all my life. Considering what my heart feels now, such pain was of no significance.  
  
Total wreckage was everywhere. Not a single building stood as proud as it once was. There was nothing left but burned hulks of homes, businesses, churches and markets. The lives that once lived in clear tranquility was extinguished in a single night. A damned night for all. The people here must have been attacked in their sleep. Sigh. They never knew what was coming for them. Most probably woke from the sounds, and upon peering out, were cut down where they stood. As for the others who were still asleep, they never awoke from it. They continued to sleep, and now still asleep, into the eternal.  
  
Under the falling rain I trudged my body into the town square. Behind me I could see a trail of blood, my blood, leading from where I awoke. That wasn't an unusual site where I was, however. In front of me, just before the square, lay a massive sea of red. Blood flowed freely like wine. The blood of the innocent, the blood of the guilty gathered there, as it was the lowest place in the town. To think that blood, the giver of human life, and water, the giver of Earth's life, mixed together only to form more sadness and desolation for humanity and mother earth. Irony. Hehe....he.... bitter irony.  
  
The statue that once stood mighty and proud in the center fountain was now a mere shell of its former self. No, not a shell. More like.... something else. Before this all happened, there stood a a statue of a proud warrior, wearing armor and a wielding a long sword, smiling onto the horizon. But now, the smile was gone. The heat warped the metal to resemble a smirk. An evil looking one at that. The armor and sword seemed red, blood red. From my guess, it seems that the intense heat dried the blood that had splattered on the statute, fusing the color with the metal. As for facing the horizon, well.... now it faced complete nothingness. The rain gave a dark shroud that covered the area. So now, all that remains is a blood red warrior, hungry for blood, looking on to the endless darkness, like a plague that would take the life of all it came upon.  
  
****************  
  
"Hey! Hey! Is anyone here? Answer! For the love of God, answer!!"  
  
A voice echoed not far from me. Must be a traveller, or a soldier. They must have been horrified at the what has become of this place.  
  
"H-here! Come here!"  
  
I shouted towards whomever was there, but I suddenly knelt down. My shoulder started to ache again. The blood from my arm began to flow again. I didn't want to admit it, but I needed medical help. Again. As he appraoched I could think what he was seeing. A poor girl, he must think. " Cloaked in drag robes and bleeding from the arm. She must be in shock. She may be scarred for life."  
  
Boy, he didn't even know half of it.  
  
"P-princess Mint? We've been looking everywhere for you! After hearing of the attack, Princess Maya sent some of us to look for you! What happened?"  
  
"It's... It's a long story. Agh."  
  
I looked at my arm. It was getting somewhat blue. I needed a doctor. Fast.  
  
"D-don't worry your highness! I'll get you to the field hospital as fast as I am able!"  
  
He carried me on his back, and onto his horse. Without a word being said, the horse galloped into the darkness. But.... wait... field hospital?  
  
"Field Hospital? But.... what are the troops doing here?"  
  
The soldier sighed. I knew it wasn't good. But I had expected it. If Konoko was attacked, it only means that...  
  
"The Capital fell to the Kileski just hours after you left. It was an onslaught. The Princess and some of the royal cabinet were able to escape, although some were said to have been captured..."  
  
He talked aliitle bit more, but I was tired. More fighting, more violence, more violated lives. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't understand back then what it felt like to be in the middle of a war, but that night in the town, gave me a larger, more realistic perspective. I used to think fighting was the fastest way out of things, but seeing what I saw, change my views.  
  
At last we arrived on the field camp. Hundreds of soldiers, tired, beaten and hungry, lay in misery and defeat around the encampment. On one side however, was another bunch. Their faces looked so serene, so peaceful, so.... so pale. Because.... they were dead. I saw a dead body get picked up, and dumped in a heap of bodies that were burning.  
  
It was all so much. So much death. So much suffering. So much sadness. I couldn't take it anymore! I just wished that... that it was all a dream. A false reality of sorts. To escape into one's own dream world was a fantasy of all. Everyone wishes for it, how far-fetched it may be. But.... this is reality. We cannot escape it. It is here to stay until we change it. So now.... we must face it.  
  
------------------------------  
  
I managed to squeeze this one in as it would be a project of mine, despite the fact that exams are gonna be here in a few weeks. Oh well. Hope you enjoy! R&R! ^_^ 


	5. Cold

Ugh.... too much jet lag for me! I actually wake up to early that my rest of my family is still asleep, so I cant use the PC. Then I fall asleep too early, so I can't find enough time to finish this! Ah well, it's done! So enjoy ^_^  
  
By the way, this is more of an intermission chapter for the later parts, so don't really expect any revelations and "heart wrenching" (yeah right) moments. The problem was that before I wrote all this, I thought mostly of the beginning and the end, and not much of the in-between. Expect a drop in writing quality here, so as not to reveal anything for later.  
--------------------  
  
"O-Ow! Careful doctor!"  
  
"Yes milady! But... please stop moving!"  
  
30 stitches.... that's what he said. He said that a little more and that part of my skin would have been ripped off completely. It's still.... mostly attached, thank God. All it needs is some stitching. But.... It sucks that our anesthesia's almost gone, so they only gave me a little to ease the pain. Still, it felt as if they never gave me any anesthetics at all. 10 minutes of grueling pain on my arm, but I'm glad it's over.  
  
"Okay, milady, you should be fine now. But please, be careful next time, we can't always give you top medical priority, especially with all this."  
  
"I... I see. I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful.... next time."  
  
My arm felt extremely heavy and numb from the stitching. It was swollen blue and red, but at least the pain's gone. My left leg was wrapped around in bandages which impeded my movement, but I could still run a bit. I knew I wasn't in any condition to continue on, as doing so may very well injur me permanently, or worse...  
  
I ripped that thought from my mind. I couldn't afford to be even the least bit negative. Every little piece of negativity is like a ton of iron strapped to your back, a load to be carried in the race of life. The more you have, the slower it is for you to move on, the harder it is for you to continue, and the faster the hope of finishing it dwindles away. I was half-way there. Just a little more, and my race would be over.  
  
I trudged out onto the field. In the middle lay a large tent that was somewhat torn and holed where my sister and a few of the ministers were conversing, probably about what they were going to do next. Around them were badly beaten soldiers, anxious to know their next move. They all had worried and apprehensive looks on their faces. They were obviously filled with disbelief and distress. Never could they have imagined in their entire lives that the mightiest nation on the face of the planet could have been defeated so fast so easily. We of the kingdom were so filled with our own power and success that something like this, something considered impossible, was just inevitable. I could only expect the worst, which is why I had to do what I had to do.... quickly.  
  
"So... sis, how goes the battle?"  
  
"Oh Mint! The operation's done? Wait there."  
  
She went into her tent and grabbed a chair.  
  
"Here Mint, take a seat. You shouldn't be standing like that with all your wounds."  
  
She was.... being even more nice than usual. Even more then when they found me bruised and bleeding in the castle. It kinda creeped me out. That fact is, we were never really close. I guess the natural bond between sisters come out quickly, despite how you feel about each other. I smiled, and she smiled back. For the first time in our lives we were sincerely getting along. Yet... it saddened me that it took tragedy to finally bring us together.   
  
Maya herself wasn't looking too good. She had a sling on her right arm with a few blood spots. It only reinforced even more what I thought had happened to the capital. The ministers themsleves weren't looking too good either. Some hade eyepatches, casts and stitches. Despite that, they were all still planning what to do next. Now that I'm here, I should inform them about what I found out.  
  
"Mint, as you can see, things don't look very bright for us. Death looks at us from the end of the tunnel, and the tunnel's end isn't very far..."  
  
She sighed as a tear ran down her cheek. She sniffled, but regained her composure quickly.  
  
"General Hadrian, how long... can we last against the enemy in our current state?"  
  
The General took out a slightly creased piece of paper from his pocket, written in Genaian from what I could see. I prayed that it would be at least be some good news.  
  
"Well.... reinforcements from the Genaia Republic should arrive in tomorrow, but I don't know how effective they'll be. Genaia's sending us around 8,000 regulars and 1000 cavalry magicians, with the rest of their army next week. Yet, even with the help of the first arrival, I don't think we'll even last 5 days."  
  
"Then we'll just have to hold out until the rest of the help arrives. We just need to raise moral to keep our men in high spirts."  
  
5 days.... that's not much time. And at the end of 5 days, hell may very well come to earth. I'll have to get the relic as fast as a I can, too long and it may very well be too late.  
  
"Maya.... I was able to speak with Klaus. There may be a way to destroy the Kileska... or at least take down their leader."  
  
Everyone's faces lit up. Hope.... hope coming from a princess they thought was hopeless bum of a woman herself. I began to explain to them what I had read and planned. About Leraya, Graythorne, and the relic that may just be able to contain him. They were skeptical, but they had no choice. I knew by looking at their faces that they didn't think anything coming from me was of any use. But if what I had said was a chance, then they'd just have to trust my judgement this time. My sister was first to react.  
  
"I see. So there may be a chance without so much bloodshed after all...."  
  
She turned towards the Generals, who in turn nodded at her, already expecting a decision.  
  
"General Hadrian, handpick 2000 men and have them escort the princess to the northern lands to make sure she finds the relic. The rest of us will wait here and prepare for the assault when she finds it."  
  
"No.... No need for the escort. I should do it on my own."  
  
"What!?! I can't do that! You'll be safer with the men."  
  
"I'll go by myself, I insist. The enemy will be less suspiscious if I'm alone. Besides, you'll need all the help you can get here. I'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
She was about to object, I could tell, but her better judgement went through. Besides, she knows this wasn't a time for argueing.   
  
"I understand. It's your choice and your battle. But.... please, be more careful this time."  
  
She whispered something into the ear of her aid, who took out a horse from the nearby makeshift shed, and brought it to me. A fine beast, it was. It looked a lot stronger and tougher than the ones around here. I just hope it can take me there... fast.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't send a carriage out for you. We need the few ones we have to transport supplies..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know just as much about riding horses as any soldier in the army!"  
  
Okay, I was bragging a bit, but years on the road teaches you a lot of things that'll definitely come in handy. Now more so than ever. I just hope it can take me there fast.  
  
"Well, I'll get going now so I can get there by tomorrow lunch. I'll be sure to be back with good news."  
  
Maya handed me a backpack full of food, medecine and bandages. Just enough for a few days. I thanked her for them, and saddled up on the horse. I looked around, and took a good whif of the air. It's time to go.  
I waved goodbye to them, and went on my way on the northern road.  
  
As I went on my way, I could see the soldiers wearily trudging their way back into their retreat. Bodies so hurt and ravaged, but their faces showed that hope still sparked in their hearts. Still, hope without strength is useless, as strength without hope is equally useless. They had the fire of hope, but not the tempered steel of strength. Someone had to renew their strength. That someone, that burden.... rested on my shoulders. Despite what I felt on what I had to do, I had my responsibility to my people. I had to choose between 2 that were so dear to me. Gaining one could lead to the loss of the other. No, I didn't want that! I had to find another way. My heart would just be a complete and empty void even without one of them. For the entire trip north, I prayed that I wouldn't have to make that choice.  
  
****************  
  
It's late evening, and I've reached the snowy northern lands. The pale snow covered everything the eye could see, with the exception of the trees that still had a few green leaves that braved the frigid cold. I rode on for some more miles with a lamp on my hand, but no sign of civilization could be seen for miles. The only thing I could see in my dark and gloomy path, besides the sparse vegetation, was a quaint little cottage. There was no light inside, so I guessed that no one lived there. With the veil of night coming ever closer, it was time to stop for the day.  
  
I stepped inside. It didn't seem to have been used for a very long time. The furniture was covered in thick dust and cobwebs, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. With a wind spell, I blew all the dust and grime out the door, and it revealed the true insides of the cottage. In middle lay a nice wooden table, on the other end a very old-looking fireplace, and a stove to its right. A small chest lay to the side of the fireplace. I looked inside, and saw dozen's of old-looking books. Whoever lived must have been very learned person. But I really shouldn't be touching them. Despite this place being abandoned (I think), they weren't mine. Oh well.  
  
I lay on the bed in one corner of the room, and thought to my self. Well, here I was. In the northern provinces. Somewhere here lay the relic of my dreams. Somewhere. In reality I still had no real clue to where it was. To think that this place was rather large, it could take weeks just to find it. And I only have 4 days. 4 days. That's really not much time, I thought. For the sake of Rue and East Heaven, I had to find it by then.  
  
I tried not to worry about it too much. Tomorrow is a new day. Who knows? Maybe I could even find it by then. I just needed the sleep, so I could wake up early tomorrow and start the next part of my search. With positive results, I hoped.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The next chapter should be in in the next 2 weeks, I guarantee! R&R again! ^_^  
  
By the way, can you make a probable guess where Mint was? 


	6. Reasons

First off, I'm planning to change the title of the story, but ideas escape. Please suggest a good title if you have one in mind!  
  
By the way, a magnolia is a flower, for those who don't know.  
------------------------------  
  
"M-mommy? Where.... where mommy?"  
  
That voice.... what in the....  
  
"Mom's.... mom's not here anymore. She.... had to go somewhere..."  
  
I.... know that....girl.... she....  
  
"Idiot.... Father didn't come.... that.... that lousy piece of..."  
  
Father....?  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
Hate.....? Wait..... that......coffin.... couldn't be. No....no.... MOTHER!!!  
  
****************  
  
Cold hard sweat covered me as I got up from the bed. A dream. Just a dream, I said to myself. And.... a scary one at that. I was panting really hard, and my arms were all shaking like a nervous wreck. That dream was so real, so.... so vivid. Hah. Such things I tried to erase from my mind, but my subconcious still keeps them around like they just happened yesterday. For whatever reason, I really don't know. I pray it's a good reason.  
  
I felt something strange in the air that night. Something was.... different. The air, atmosphere, you name it. It was like I was somewhere else. I looked outside...  
  
"You must be.... Mint?"  
  
The voice surprised me. I looked behind, and saw an old man, maybe in his 60's, with a long beard and worn-out robes looking at me. An aura of majesty surrounded him. Who was he? What's he doing here? How does he know my name? Well, I didn't have to ask anymore.  
  
"My name is... Fayron. Mint, I know why you're here. Looking for the "Faded Tear", correct? I believe you need it to release your friend from Graythorne control.  
  
I nodded in sheer amazement. Wow, first time I met a good aeon, and a rather talented one at that.  
  
"Well, before that, I want you to look outside."  
  
I looked outside. Strange red, blue and yellow colors waved across the night skies. Blood-curdling howls filled the air, mixed with the wails of a crying child, chilled me to the bones. Where the hell were we?  
  
"We are.... in your mind."  
  
My.... mind? What the...  
  
"Let me explain. Years ago, your ancestor, Queen Leraya, tried to use Faded Tear to destroy Graythorne who resided in the mind of her dear friend, Deket. She went through this whole process before I let her use it. You see, the user of the [Relic] must be cleared of all doubt and worry when he or she uses it on the person. Leraya, however, still had doubts when she used it. It was because this [Relic], despite being powerful, had it's defects. She was afraid what the relic would do to him because he was an aeon, and consequently, wasn't able to completely eliminate Graythorne. I decided to this so as to help eliminate all doubt in your mind."  
  
Speechless, I was. This was harder than it seemed.  
  
"I can sense that you once wanted the relic for some other reason. I'm curious. I want to know why, to make sure I'm not giving it to you mistakingly. Please, go through the door."  
  
The door in the cabin opened up, revealing a bright white light in the middle of perpetual darkness. It felt strange. I was attracted to it like a magnet. I looked at Fayron. He beckoned me to go, so I did. I approached cautiously and looked into the light. Before I knew it, I was enveloped in the light, and the world just spun around.  
  
****************  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Let's go play"  
  
"Okay honey. I'll be just a minute!"  
  
A nice, serene field of flowers. Colorful flowers. The sound of the chirping birds, a laughing child and scent of Magnolias create an infinitely peaceful setting of playfulness. Such a place is a rarity in the world nowadays, but that doesn't seem to be the case in my head. Why that was, I don't know.  
  
"Oh! Hello!"  
  
The little girl approached me with a big smile on her face. She had pink hair in locks and a slightly dirty face. Hahaha...haha. I'm not going to deny it. I knew who this girl was.  
  
"Hi! Watcha doing?"  
  
"I'm playing with mom! Haha, I hope she brings daddy this time!"  
  
Daddy. Dad...  
  
"Mint! Mint, where are you?"  
  
"Here! I'm coming, mom!"  
  
Mom....  
  
"Hey mom, is dad coming out to play this time?"  
  
"Oh, sorry hon! He says he has work to do. He says he'll try to come next time. Sorry..."  
  
".... I see."  
  
The girl and her mom continued to play. There was a sudden change atmosphere. The birds were now singing a melancholy tune. The refreshing magnolia scent disappeared. The child was.... still laughing, a laughter of unreality. It felt like an empty, emotionless laugh. She was obviously faking it, just trying to keep her mom happy, and maybe even herself. All because her dad never came.  
  
Dad.... he never comes anyway. Never ever.  
  
****************  
  
"Mom.... mom?"  
  
"Hey hon! Don't worry, it's just a fever. I'll be okay in while."  
  
"Mom? Where's Maya? Why isn't she here!"  
  
"Don't *cough*cough* get.... get mad at your sister! She also has things she needs to do."  
  
"But But! No! Even dad isn't here! What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He *cough*... has more important things he must do. It's... it's all for the good of the kingdom. Nothing's going to happen."  
  
I stood outside the door, listening to their conversation. She lay on that bed, speaking to her child, as if everything was alright. Yet, nothing was right. Something... something bad was gonna happen. She was sick. She didn't have much time to live. But she kept telling a lie to her child, her own child. Her child who devoted her entire life to her mother. Even her child knew what was going to happen to her mother. She knew...  
  
Boy.... did she know...  
  
Maya. Whenever she was truly needed, she never came. But as of recent, she changed. After father became ill she took on the management of the kingdom with flair and poise. She did her job excellently and diligently, never missing on her responsibilities. I guess what happened changed her for good.  
  
......  
  
I knew what I was going to see next. Something.... something I never want to see again. Painful memories. But.... Fayron says I need to see all of this again if he was to give me the Faded Tear. If I need to, then I will. If I need to.... then I will.  
  
****************  
  
"Today.... We mourn the passing of our beloved queen. It is sad to think that a lady of such grace and beauty should die so young. Despite her youth....."  
  
The funeral. Mom's.... funeral. A day I've longed to forget, but ironically would be etched into the deepest recesses of my mind. A moment in my life that would...... bah. What the hell. I.... I don't wanna see this. This is complete bull-  
  
*sob*sob*"Wahhh!"  
  
A crying girl? Under that tree?  
  
"No one! No one loves me!"  
  
She's..... talking to herself.  
  
"They.... always leave... me *sob*. Dad.... Maya.... why? Maya, you....you act like I don't exist. You never have time for me! Why?"  
  
She sobbed some more. Poor thing...  
  
"Daddy.... no, he isn't my dad! He didn't even come to.... to say goodbye to mom! He... he doesn't even care about me!"  
  
......  
  
****************  
  
"So.... what have you seen?"  
  
I couldn't speak.  
  
"Pardon my intrusion, but I've also seen what you have seen in your mind. Now.... can you tell me why you wanted a [Relic] before?"  
  
".... The claim to the throne was the only thing I had left. After.... after Maya and the royal advisors kicked me out, I lost everything I vere had. I.... had no mother, no sister, no kingdom, and definitely no father. I was desperate. I wanted something and someone to call my own. I had that in the form of my mom. But.... she had to die."  
  
The confession of my life. I had it all inside me since I was a little child. Since mom's death my outlook on the world changed. I.... became afraid to love others and grow attached to them. I was afraid that, in this cruel and sinful world, I would just lose people all over again. Whether by circumstance or by the hand of others, I was afraid of it all.  
  
"My father, was never really a father to me. He never had time for me. We grew so distant. When he began to break his promises, I began to hate him. I hated him intensely. My sister too.... was never really a sister to me. As we grew older, she grew too accustomed to herself. She became to obsessed with becoming queen. We grew so distant, to the point of also hating each other."   
  
I sighed.  
  
"Hah. I lost my entire family in the end. I became selfish after that. I wanted the [Relic] above all. I... I didn't give a damn about anything anymore. With the relic, I wanted to own the world! I wanted to make the world a place where I wouldn't feel.... feel lonely anymore. But.... in the process I.... I made hell for everyone else. Then.... Rue came along. He changed my views about the world. With him I.... I felt companionship. Something.... something I haven't felt for years. Something I yearned for all my life."  
  
"But my selfishness got the better of me. In a flash, in an instant, all that I had hoped for came down in to rubble in the fort where I left him. I realized that.... that what I was doing was not the right path to find inner peace. I had no right to get my wants at the expense of others. I wanted to make the world a better place for myself, but my arrogance just made it worse for everybody. Haha.... I'm so pathetic."  
  
I bowed my head as tears dripped onto the cabin floor. I wiped them away with first thing I found in my bag.  
  
It was Rue's hat.  
  
"This.... is all I have left of him. I have one last chance to make it right.... at least with him. I want to see him wear this again. That's the Rue I remember. That's the Rue I want back. And that's why I want your [Relic]."  
  
I sat down by the bed, looking outside. It was the sunrise. A stunning, beautiful orange sunrise.  
  
"Here, take this bracelet. Touch the forehead of the person being possesed while wearing it. Your bodies will fall into a slight coma as your mind enters his. Inside, you'll have to fight Graythorne and kill him. However, you must have a clear and doubtless mind when you fight him, or else you will not be able to defeat his conciousness."  
  
I see. That sounded easy enough.  
  
"However.... You must first eliminate the source of Graythorne's control and power inside the person's mind."  
  
"his source of power....?"  
  
"Yes. He gets his strength from the person's hate. The [Relic] will allow you find that part of him and erase it."  
  
The source of Rue's hate.... It was more than obvious what his source of hate was.  
  
"Dawn has broken. You should go."  
  
Fayron began walking out of the cabin slowly. He went out, and silently closed the door behind him. I could hear him mumble something like...  
  
"Please, fight him, and finally put my brother's hateful spirit to rest..."  
  
I chased him outside to thank him, but as I got out, he was gone. Gone into the eternal white of the fallen snow.  
  
"Thanks.... Fayron."  
  
I walked towards the shed to take my horse. I never would have thought that this little transparent bracelet would be the [Relic] I needed to save Rue. It did have a mystic and enchanting shine to it. It glowed and seemed to flow like a rainbow in the water. Absolutely beautiful.  
  
..... Footsteps?  
  
"Hands up you royal bitch!!"  
  
I held my hands up. I looked behind me. Dammit. A Kileskan soldier. How the hell did they get here?  
  
"Scum!"   
  
*POW*  
  
"Ughuaaaa..... aaah."  
  
The soldier punched me in the stomach. I lurched forward and fell on my knees, spitting fresh blood on his boots. I held my stomach in pain. Still, the worst was yet to come. I could feel it in my bones.  
  
*THUD*  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
He kicked me on my chin, sending me flying a few feet away. I landed on a thin matress of hay, somewhat cusioning my fall. I was already coughing up somemore blood. I tried to reach for my rings and at least cast a healign spell. He went to me and stomped his heel on my left arm, the one in a bandage. The pain was nerve-wracking. I nearly fainted from the pain, but I was able to keep concious during the entire ordeal.  
  
"Chain her up! The master wants to see her!"  
  
More soldiers came from behind him, and picked me up. They searched me for my belongings, taking everything I had. They began tearing up some of my clothes, groping and touching me everywhere they could get their disgusting hands on. My arms were then bound behind me as a soldier slugged me from behind with the handle of his sword.  
  
I was out cold. As my mind and vision began to darken, my heart feared for what would happen to me. I was so close, only to have this to happen. Now with the world dark around me, I began to wonder if this was it. If it was finally the end.  
  
------------------  
  
A rather cliche-esque chapter, but it was the best I could make. Sorry. Please R&R and say what you think!  
  
WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER INVOLVES SOME LANGUAGE, SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF TORTURE AND A LITTLE SEXUAL HARASSMENT. TECHNICALLY I'M PUSHING THE BORDER TO AN R RATING, BUT IT'S STILL PG-13, SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. 


	7. Hopes

On with the show!  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Hey You! Get up!"  
  
I opened my eyes at the sound of the voice.... still I saw nothing but empty darkness. The smell of bodily excretions, rotting flesh and spoiled food prevailed in the air around me amidst the moans and groans that echoed in this dungeon. I was sitting on a concrete bar with my legs chained tightly to something. I tried to move my feet to what it was. It felt like a large iron pole sticking up from the ground. There was no way I could get out of this. My arms were chained together, hanging from something above me. I tried moving them around, but they were chained tight. It was hopeless.  
  
"Hey princess!"  
  
I looked up. A large bulky figure with a torch was aproaching where I was. The light hurt my eyes, but they adjusted back to the light. I could see myself now. My clothes were all ripped to shreds, with just a few patches covering my upper torso, lower torso and some on my legs. Dirt covered most of my exposed body, along with fresh scars and bleeding wounds that came from relentless whipping just hours before. I bore through all the pain, thinking that I would finally die from them. But here I was, bruised and bleeding, ready to be tortured some more. I dared to wonder how much more they wish to do to me before they're satsified. Before Rue's satisfied....  
  
"The lord wants you!"  
  
He unchained my hands. My hands dropped down on my lap, as heavy as rocks. Grabbing a fistful of my hair he pulled me up. I struggled a little bit, making him let go. I fell face first onto the dirty concrete, unmoving. I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. I've been hit so many times elsewhere on my body that some of my other nerves were already quite numb. At least there was one place on me that couldn't feel any pain. I tried moving a little, but I couldn't. I was still too dazed and weak.  
  
"Move it!"  
  
He grabbed me by the arm and pushed me forward, with the tip of his rusty long sword pointing my back. I had no choice. Garnering what little strength I had, I began trudging forward with my feet dragging on the ground. I looked around while I walked. I know this place, come to think of it. This was the royal dungeon, inside the palace. I was in here once, when I got too drunk and Maya had to lock me up to keep me from going wild. Not one of my fonder memories, mind you. I never would have thought I'd be a prisoner in my own dungeon.  
  
I arrived at the royal chambers minutes later. This used to be my father's room until he died a few years ago. Now it was the residence of the Kileskan leader, it seems. They captured the capital in a few short days. Such a feat has never been accomplished by anyone or any nation before. We had the strongest army on the planet, yet we were defeated by an army half our size. I guess it was the beginning of the Kingdoms end. And it's end..... would begin with me.  
  
"Get in!"  
  
Opening the door, the guard pushed me inside. With a loud thud and landed on my front again, on the soft rug. I got up and kneeled. I raised my head.... and faced my captor. Our eyes met insantly. Eyes I've seen so many times before.  
  
****************  
  
"Hello..... Mint."  
  
A mere shadow of his former self. No, that's wrong. Nothing of his former self seemed to remain in him. Just.... his face. And even that seemed to be fading away.... slowly.  
  
"Look outside."  
  
He picked me up by the arm, and pulled me outside into the balcony. A vast crowd, the citizens of the city, were shouting and screaming just below us in the courtyard. Their yells and screams were a mixed bag of sorts. Of it all, it seems as though they were celebrating. Celebrating Rue's conquest. I couldn't blame them. Their faces showed extreme reluctance. Who wouldn't. Kileska soldiers were pointing their spears to their backs, ready to strike when the people step out of line.  
  
"Hahaha. It's funny."  
  
Funny?  
  
"The human mind is so fickle. Feed on their pride or coerce them, and their loyalties change within seconds."  
  
Feed on their pride? This is blackmail!  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you'd like people screaming in glory at their ruler? Didn't you want to 'rule the world' yourself? Even at the cost of.... someone else's life"  
  
I looked down. He's rubbing it in....  
  
"Anyway, I brought you up here to tell you about your.... upcoming execution."  
  
My execution. It didn't surprise me at all. I was expecting they'd kill me anyway. It was just a matter of when.  
  
"But..... before that.... "  
  
He came closer to me, placing his face just a few inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my face. A cold, icy breath.  
  
"I want you to tell me.... where the rest of your.... sister's army is."  
  
I stayed silent. There was no way I'd tell him where the army is. Heck, I didn't even no where they are now.  
  
"I see.... well then...."  
  
!!!!  
  
He kissed me. I was taken completely by suprise. He pried my lips open. At first my eyes were as big as plates, but somehow my eyes began to close. Yes, I've longed to feel Rue's lips pressed on my own. I longed to feel being embraced by him in that moment of pure ecstacy. But now.... I felt like I was kissing cold hard ice. I've dreamt this for so long, but not like this.  
  
I pushed him away softly, with a look of nervousness on my face. I felt my face getting hot. It was obviously beet red.  
  
"I have.... a proposition. If you tell me where the army is, I'll change my way of life. I'll become my old self again. The Rue you've always loved."  
  
The Rue.... I've always loved. The Rue I've been looking for so long. But.... wait....  
  
!!! How did he know I loved him? I never told him! That.... bastard..... Graythorne....  
  
"Hahaha..haha. No way you [expletive]."  
  
I backed off a little. Slowly I wiped of his kiss from my lips with the back of my hand, and a look of disgust on my face. I spit on the floor, and glared at him. Now, it was his face that turned red. Red with pure rage, hat is. He approached me, and gave me a vile slap on the face. I feel with a loud thud on my butt. His slap felt more like a punch. It actually loosened one of my teeth. I spit out some of my blood.  
  
"Bitch.... Take her back to the dungeon. Give her the whip till she talks then lock her up."  
  
The guard came back and dragged me up. As pulled me back, me and Rue again exchanged glares. Honestly, despite what he's done, I couldn't hate him. It was my fault he became what he is. It was my fault Graythorne fed on his hatred that stemmed from me. The root of all this evil, you might say.  
  
"I gave you a chance, but you denied it. Don't expect any kindness from me in the future."  
  
****************  
  
*THWACK*THWACK*THWACK*  
  
"AH! Ha....ugh."  
  
Another set of vile slashes of the whip stung my back. The torture's been going on for almost an hour. I could feel the endless pain of the countless slashes on my bare bloody back. Every strike left a marked sting and scar on my body and soul as the ordeal continued. Every hit sent mind-numbing pain across my wretched existence. I was hanging upside down from the roof, with my hands chained behind my back. I was helpless. I was desperate, desperate to escape this cruel fate. There was nothing I could do.  
  
I've.... I've been through so much. And.... done so much, just trying to atone for my sins. I just wanted to make things right this time. I wanted to do something good for a change. But as I hung and received every blow of that leather strip, I began to realize this punishment that was brought to me. I knew there was no way to erase all the things I've done in my life. Even if I could erase Rue's memory, defeat Graythorne and save the people, nothing will change the fact of the things I've done and the people I've hurt. Whatever I do now will not erase what I did. They will continue to haunt me for the rest of my life. When I will find at least some repose from my cruel life, I don't know. What I know is that.... the whip is just a continuation of my punishment. Eternal punishment.... it might seem.  
  
"You gonna talk?"  
  
He stopped whipping a while, thank God. I looked below me. I could see a pool of my blood form underneath me. I could my blood flow from my back. It crawled slowly across my body. First from my wunds. Then slowly to my shoulders. It crawled a little more to my ears, down to my nose as it dripped down, drop by drop, onto the floor. As it moves down, it carves a highway of painful memories across me as flows down to the cold cruel concrete. Memories.... etched in blood. My blood. Every drop is a reminder how my memories and actions slowly take away my life ever so slowly, until I my own greed and slefishness finally kills me.  
  
I passed out from the whipping. I had reached my limit. I couldn't take anymore. Though I wanted to stay conscious, body couldn't. However, I didn't completely pass out until a bit later.  
  
"Hah. Poor wench couldn't take it."  
  
I fell down to the concrete. As my consciousnees finally disappeared, I took one last good look at the world. I was certain this would be the last thing I would ever see. At least I'd have one last reminder of this cruel world. A cruel world I once lived in.  
  
****************  
  
"Uh....uh.... wha......?"  
  
Rays of sunlight shone on my face, waking me up. I was alive, I thought. Though somehow I wished I was dead instead. The fact that I was still alive means that they were about to execute me. I wanted that, if I die, It'd be when I was unconscious. I wanted a life with no more pain. A death with no pain as well. Still, you can't have everything.  
  
"Hey you! Get up! It's time!"  
  
It's time. Time to die. Death is inevitable obviously. It'll just a come a bit earlier for me than for others. I guess I'll just have to accept it. I decided to get up, willfully. After I passed out I was able to get a lot of rest. I had most of my strength back. I stood up, and let the guard chain my arms. In a sense, I had resigned to my fate. But....  
  
If in some way, I still had a chance to change all this, I wanted it.  
  
"Time to go." I said to myself, silently.  
  
We walked slowly towards the castle gates. As the gates of the castle slowly opened, I could see throngs of people outside. I expected them to be rejoicing at my upcoming death and such, but....  
  
They were crying.  
  
I walked a little more between the crowd. As I walked through the avenues of the city towards the execution grounds, the sight I saw pierced my heart. People young and old filled the city streets, weeping and wailing as one of the royal family was on her way to her demise. The citizens slowly parted as I passed. Old men lined the front, saluting to me as I passed. Young children clung to their mothers, wondering what was happening. Young couples were holding hands, crying as they watched me make every step towards my fate. The streets themselves.... were full of tears.  
  
The people had lost hope. Upon seeing A member of the royalty walk the dead man's road, they knew that they would never be saved. Saved from a madman who would find no greater joy than to take away their lives. I had let them down. I knew I was the only one who could take away this pain they felt, but now there was nothing I could do.  
  
We had arrived at the guillotine. It was then that Rue appeared before me, just a few meters from it.  
  
"....Mint. I'm sorry it had to come to this. So.... I'll let you have one last request."  
  
My last request....  
  
"Last request... eh? Then.... I want to wear the bracelet I was wearing when you captured me. I want to wear it when I die."  
  
That bracelet. It my symbol of hope. I believed it would be the one to rekindle my hopes, and the hopes of the people. Even though I was never able to use it, I still wanted it. I wanted to die with hope in my heart. Only then can they say that I died an honorable death.  
  
Rue took the bracelet from one of his servants, and put it on my right hand. Slowly, one of the guards lowered my head into the guillotine. The trumpets blew, signaling that my execution was about to begin. It would be mere seconds that this blade would finally fall, severing my head from my body. The people gathered before the platform still crying. Time.... time itslef seemed to slow. Time began to slow down as little by little the blade began to rise. Once It reaches the top, it would fall back to earth once again, taking my life, and my fallen dreams, with it.  
  
--------------------  
  
And so, this chapter comes to a close. It wasn't as bloody as I thought it would be, which is a good sign.  
  
Again..... R&R please ^_^ 


	8. Mind

Aside from this chapter, there should be 2 more after this. The fight scenes here are very short since It's very difficult to write a fight scene in first person. I might write the combat parts of the next chapter in someone else's viewpoint to make it more descriptive and realistic.  
  
Also, Mint will be using a long sword fro here on because it's pretty obvious that a blade can cut through her magic rings, plus she's been studying sword fighting for time between then and now. If you think hat's a bit OOC, then please forgive me.   
---------------------------  
  
The Sun was just some distance from the far horizon to the east. It was early morning. The Sun had just risen from it's sleep. It was a new and beautiful morning for those who could appreciate it. Somehow, wanted to savor my last sunrise because.... it was already the time for the sunset on my time. Time..... wasn't on my side. At every second the Sun rises into the blue sky, an orange Sunset falls on me.  
  
"Princess Mint, right?"  
  
I looked to my left while in the scaffold. It was my executioner, wearing the traditional black coat that signified the deed he was about to do. But.... his essence felt different the more I looked at him. It felt like he wasn't a Kileski. More like.... human. How? Why would he be working for.... for them. I thought the Kileki hated humans?  
  
He approached my ear and whispered to me.  
  
"Highness, the reinforcements from abroad arrived early. With all the ruckus surrounding your execution, we were able to sneek in a few soldiers to safeguard your escape while the rest of the army has gathered outside the city walls."  
  
He looked around apprehensively, nodding to a few people in the crowd.  
  
"An arrow will strike the blade when I release it so it will jam. I'll leave a sword here for you just in case. When you get free, the army will attack and those of us here will try to get you to safety."  
  
He stood up, and waved to the soldiers, apparently signaling that he was ready. He unwound the rope theat held the blade. He was ready to drop it, and I was prepared for it. I held my fists tight and gritted my teeth to calm my nerves. I knew I was gonna be saved, thanks to my sister, but the fact is it was extremely difficult to stop a guillotine blade with an arrow. Heck, I've never even heard of it being done. If they think it'll work, then the archer must be extremely good.   
  
So they did come for me, I thought. Hahahaha. Dang. To think I was so pessimistic about all this. I guess I didn't place my trust on my men and my sister. I need to be more trusting of people. Still.... what if the archer misses.....  
  
*thrump*thrump*thrump*thrump*  
  
The drum roll had begun. It went faster and slower at an even pace. My heart too began to race than slow down. A little more. A little more. Suddenly, the drums stopped. For a mere second, the world stopped as well. I was suddenly able to see myself, lying there ready to die. I could see the crowd, crying for my inevitable death. I could see the Kileski soldiers, screaming as they thurst for my blood. I could also see some hooded people, apparently our soldiers, waiting to make their move. Moments later, I was back to where I was, and time flowed onward.  
  
The executioner released the rope, and I closed my eyes. I felt my heart stop. The distance between my neck and the sharp iron blade seemed like an eternity. As the blade trudged downward to it's ultimate target, I waited for that arrow wherever it was, praying it wouldn't miss.  
  
****************  
  
*THWACK* *CLANK*  
  
I opened my eyes as I heard a whizzing sound go past my ears. I looked to my side. There it was, that arrow. It lodged itself between the wood and metal, but it won't hold together forever. The executioner took his blade and cut my chains. I quickly removed the scaffolding and grabbed the blade beside me. Mere miniseconds later the arrow broke and the blade fell. I was lucky. I looked to the direction where the arrow came from. To my surprise, I saw a female figure clad in armor standing on top of the city gates. It was my sister, Maya. Her yellow-armored figure was a contrasting silhouette to the blue sky. Something out of a fairy tale. She waved at me, happy to see that I was alive. She then pointed to where I was.  
  
"For the glory of the kingdom!!"  
  
"Down with the Kileska!!"  
  
Out of the blue, hooded figures in the crowd disrobed, revealing Kingdom soldiers underneath. Quickly they drew their long swords and disemboweled the nearest Kileskan soldiers in their reach. From the gates to the east, south and west of us began appearing a massive sea of humanity. Thousands of soldiers began appearing out of the horizon, heading straight for the soldiers that gathered around to see my head on a gold platter. They cut down all the enemy soldiers in their path, all the while screaming vengeance for the blood of the fallen. To my left and right Kileski soldiers fell as our troops hacked away on their bodies. However....  
  
A few seconds after they were slashed, they got up again and fought back as if they were never hit at all. Just like before. If this continued then..... this'll be a massacre!  
  
"Raise you right hand...."  
  
That voice.... Fayron? In my head?  
  
"Raise you right hand...... and send them back to the darkness where they came."  
  
I looked at my right hand. The bracelet began to shine stronger and stronger. I felt it.... beckon to me, beckoning me to use it. I began to feel strength flow through my arm.  
  
I held it up high, just as 2 Kileski soldiers lunged at me with swords drawn. In an instant we were surrounded in a bright flash of light. I instinctively covered my eyes, but somehow the light didn't hurt my eyes. I looked at the bracelet. It somehow became transparent with a rainbow glow. I looked around me. The 2 soldiers who approached me were terrified. They stopped in their tracks a mere meter away from me. Stunned, they didn't move and became statues. Slowly I could see them disappearing. They began to crumble and blow away like a pillar of salt against the wind. Their swords, shield and armor as well crumbled away. And, in one last primal scream, they disintigrated completely. It was then that the light disappeared.  
  
The tide of battle too began to go to our favor. Kileski soldiers everywhere too disappeared into oblivion when they were dealt the fatal blow. Unbelievable. We were winning. After days of perpetual slaughtering of our troops, it was now their turn to feel the cold painful steel of defeat. This was our soldier's chance. This was the Kingdom's chance. This was my chance. My chance to set things right.  
  
"Mint!"  
  
Maya fought through the crowd of enemy soldiers to reach me. She was an expert with the bow, I remembered. After she lost the Book of Cosmos, she decided to complete her training with magic and the Longbow. In a few short months she became one of best markswomen in the Kingdom. While I did feel humiliated that she pulled my butt out of the fire again, I was glad she came through for me.  
  
"C'mon, We need to get you out of here and treat those wounds!"  
  
She got up the platform and pulled my hand. But.... I didn't want to go. I had one last job to do. A job and responsibility that.... only I could do it. With that, I pulled my hand away from her.  
  
"No, not yet. I still need get to Rue."  
  
"What? You can't! Not with those injuries!"  
  
"Look, Rue.... Rue doesn't have to die here for us to win, you know! He's.... he's under the control of some dead Aeon. I can save him with this [Relic]!"  
  
She looked at me dumbfounded.  
  
"You've.... really grown. To think that just some time ago you were a self-centered brat who cared for no one. But now....."  
  
She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.  
  
"OK, fine. But I'm coming with you."  
  
I was so happy gave her a hug. I didn't think she'd agree without reluctance. This was one of the few times we actually agreed with each other. I took the sword beside me, and we both headed for the Castle where Rue retreated to. Outside the castle gates stood 3 Kileski soldiers, and on them I demonstrated my sword skills that I've been polishing for eight months.  
  
"Men without souls! Go back to the depths of hell where you cam from!"  
  
The first one struck with an overhead slash. Blocking it with the flat side of my blade, I landed my left elbow on his chin. As he stepped back writhing in pain, I spun clockwise and slashed at the waist of my opponent, cutting him in two. I heard nothing from him, not even a moan or scream, as his upper torso collapsed on the ground spewing blood.   
  
The next soldier struck without hesitation. He dashed towards me and thrusted his sword at my face. I side-stepped, and he missed me completely. I rotated my sword so the blade faced downward, and thrust it deep into his spine from the back. He fell with a loud thud, with blood coming oozing from his mouth and his wound. I pulled out the blade from his mangled corpse, and let the blood drip into a pool on the ground.  
  
As for the thrid soldier, he wasted no time running for his life. With no second thought he barged open the gates and ran into the casle, visibly shaken and terrified.  
  
Both of us entered the castle grounds. The mere sight was refereshing to the soul. I know I've just been away for a few days, and I wasn't able to take a good look when they were about to execute me, but it just felt like I haven't been homw for ages. The only difference right now was the number of Kileski soldiers running about in panic and disorder.  
  
"Well.... we're home. Where's Rue? Please make it quick with him."  
  
We didn't have to look for him however, as after Maya spoke a lone figure walked out of the castle door.   
  
It was Rue. He wasn't wearing the dark heavy armor and helmet he used to wear when I first met him. Rather, he was wearing.... "those" clothes. When we were looking for Valen's [Relic], those were the only clothes he wore. Come to think of it.... I didn't change my wardrobe during that time either. Except that now.... he wasn't wearing his hat. Of course he wouldn't since it was with me. Now, I guess he's wearing them to intimidate me. He knows I'm going to have a hard time fighting him looking like that. He knows that.... the mere idea of striking him was like cutting myself with a sword. But that was before. I'm not going to let my inhibitions get the best of me. Only by fighting can I get Rue back. If that fact will cause pain me as well, I'll ust have to deal with it.  
  
I took out my sword and walked towards him. With a few meters between us, I stopped and looked at him eyes. We just stood there for a while, looking at each other. I could see the fire of hate burning in his eyes. He was determined to kill me. And through my eyes I knew he could see my determination to fight him no matter what.  
  
"Never thought you had the guts to try and kill me. Wait.... no, you already killed me once. Then I guess this is just a walk in the park for you eh?"  
  
I didn't respond. I continued looking at him intently. Yes, I understood what he said. He can say what he wants. At that point I began to realize that it wasn't Rue who was talking to me. It was Graythorne. I told myself that Rue wasn't a person to say such things. In my heart I knew that Graythorne was just making it look like Rue was talking to scare me. But it was him. I could swear by it. I just have to get close enough, and take him on from inside.  
  
"Wait! Why don't you....!"  
  
Before Maya even finished, Rue struck. It had begun. He struck with an overhead slash with extreme strength. I blocked it with my blade, but the force pushed me back a few feet as I struggled to keep the Ar Edge from cutting me in half. I parried it to the side and swung a backslash to his neck, which met the back side of his weapon. Upon contact he kicked me in the stomach and cut hard sideways, chopping my blade in two. Upon hearing the snaping of the steel, my body became numb again. My weapon was destroyed and he had a clear shot at me. But he didn't kill me, not yet. He puched me in the face, sending me back to the ground. Hitting the ground and digging my face into the soil, I didn't bother to move. I didn't bother the pain from my stomach that had already been abused much over these days, since sooner or later I wasn't going to feel anymore pain.  
  
I looked up at him. There he was, with weapon held high ready for the final blow to my neck.  
  
I admit that I had so much hope in my heart. But I also knew that there was the possibility that I wouldn't succeed. The only thing I wished was that, if I had to die, it would be from Rue's hand. It felt that it wouldn't feel right if it wasn't Rue who would give me redemption. As I said before, I wouldn't object to Rue killing me. He has all the right in the world to. Now he had that chance to do me in. So unlike before, I was calmly awaiting death. Death at his hands.  
  
"Death comes to those who bring death...."  
  
Maya, who just came out of the shock, swiftly took aim at Rue and almost fired. That is until the next sight she saw baffled her completely.  
  
"M...my head! Ahhh!! GGhhhaaa!!!"  
  
Rue began to spasm, holding his head in pain. To our horror he bangs his head on the ground while screaming like a frightened child. He then grabs his Arc Edge and starts hitting himself with the flat side of the blade. He hit his head so much that he causes a gash on his forehead with blood flowing down his face. Despite the wound he continued his assault on himself. What the hell's going on?!?!  
  
"Get... get out of my.... head..... Woman!! Get out! Out!!"  
  
Woman? What woman?  
  
Rue fell on his knees, still screaming and hitting himself. He procceeded to bang his fists on the ground while screaming for that "woman". Then, all of sudden, he looked at me with eyes the size of dinner plates. He stared at me like I was a horrifying sight, as I could even see the blood vessels in his eyes like they were about to pop. It was as if he wanted to kill me, kill me with a angry stare. But, gradually, his eyes began to go back to normal. His eyes began to close, and was left open half-way. His lips.... formed a sweet smile from the hatefull frown just seconds ago.   
  
"Mint.........Thank.... you..... Mint....."  
  
"Rue.... you...? My.... God...."  
  
Rue spoke. His kind and gentle voice. A voice I've never heard for years. That time, those words, that voice.... I knew it was Rue. The old, real Rue. Inside the hell that had formed inside his mind, some part of him still existed. I was.... surprised and relieved to hear him speak. I had no second thoughts about what he said, because somehow I already knew it was the real Rue who spoke. I dropped my sword, my hands shaking like madman.   
  
Tears.... tears of joy that I haven't shed for years.... formed a river down my cheek. I knelt in front of him..... looked at his face..... felt it's familiar warmth..... and hugged him.... tight. I held him close and put my face beside his, as he placed his arms around me. I was.... in disbelief somehow. I dreamt and fantasized of this moment for so long and feeling it now...... I just..... can't put it into words. I'm sorry. It's just that.... feeling when... when you finally find that someone who becomes the Sun that lights your world. When you find that someone who... you can expect to be that person who comes to your birthday if only one person would come. When you find that person.... who'll call you the most beautiful person even if everyone calls you ugly. That person who'll..... never leave you.... no matter what.   
  
"Mint.... ugh..... no! Ahhh!!!"  
  
".....Rue, what's wrong? Rue? Rue!"  
  
"Mint..... ahhh he's..... get.... away.... kill me..... now..... uguaaahhh!"  
  
Rue began to snap again. I realized that Graythorne was still had strong control over him. He was losing it. Graythorne would gain control of him again, it was just a matter of time. I had to do it now. I'll have to take Graythorne from inside and fast.  
  
"Maya, get some soldiers and clear the castle. I'll take care of Rue."  
  
"What? You crazy? He might kill you if--"  
  
"Just go! I have to do this!"  
  
Maya didn't say another word. She turned around and ra back to town. As for me.... I was alone there in the garden with Rue. I hugged him even tighter as he moved around and struggled. In a panicky motion he began waving his arms around wildly. I had to calm him down. I took his head and placed my forehead against my forehead. With tears flowing down both our cheeks, I spoke.  
  
"Rue.... please... open your mind...."  
  
With that said, my bracelet began to glow again. This time, it glowed in wonderful rainbow colors. In time were surrounded in its light. My body began to feel as light as a feather. I felt like we were floating. I started to feel calm and.... peaceful. As if we were in another world. Rue too could feel this newfound calmness. He closed his eyes, no longer swinging his arms around. His breathing calmed down, as if he had fallen asleep. His head fell on my shoulder, unmoving.   
  
This was it. No turning back now. It was time to finish this. With this in my heart, I too closed my eyes, and waited to be transported to.... his world.  
  
****************  
  
"I'm in..... Carona...."  
  
Yes.... it was Carona. The very first place we met. The very first place where the threads of our fates intertwined into one seamless fabric, only to be cut by the blades of human cruelty. The very same place where my heart leapt for joy when I realized my love for him. The very same place.... where my heart and emotions died as I threw that love away. However..... this wasn't the real Carona. It was the Carona in Rue's.... mind.  
  
The rain pour like there was no tomorrow. I could hear the really loud spatter of the rain as it hit the rooftops. The entire town was drenched in rainwater. That is.... the parts of town I could see. The rain was so heavy, I could barely see ten feet in front of me. Actually, I could almost see nothing.  
  
I did clearly see one thing, however. A lone figure stood in by the fountain just in front of where Klaus' house is supposed to be. I could see that he was crying , as his teas were cleary visible. However, he wasn't moving. Come to think of it, the few animals around that I could see weren't moving too. Only the rain was moving as it dropped to the ground at my feet.  
  
That person standing by the fountain.... was Rue. I realized what this scene was. I remembered it from when Klaus told me the story. It was when..... Claire died in bed and.... Rue came out crying and screaming my name. I just looked at his statue-like figure with pure.... sadness and hatred for myself. I could clearly see his pain as I watched him there. I began to feel it more intensely than I did before. Now I had the chance to.... erase that pain.  
  
------------------------------  
  
School starts in a few days, so it may take a while before I can update this again. Even so..... R&R ^_^ 


	9. Tears

And as we wind on down the road   
Our shadows taller than our soul.   
There walks a lady we all know   
Who shines white light and wants to show   
How everything still turns to gold.   
And if you listen very hard   
The tune will come to you at last.   
When all are one and one is all   
To be a rock and not to roll.   
  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.   
  
- Stairway to Heaven  
  
By the way..... don't expect any long fight scenes here....  
-------------------  
  
*pitterpatter* *taptap*  
  
The rain, in its noise, had silenced everything. One could hear nothing but the loud falling of heaven's tears and soft footsteps as they approached, slowly, the crying statue that stood by the fountain-side. The statue cried real tears, the approaching figure thought. Something out of a fairytale. Like a person who, losing someone dear to him, had closed out his heart to shield him from the eternal and unforgiving pain of death. By closing down his heart to others, it had grown cold and as solid as ice. In the end, causing his own inner self to grow cold and turn solid, locked in the final state of pain and sorrow that had destroyed him. Still, the fires of hatred kept the physical body intact, but without a rational mind. A body without a soul, one might say. Only pure anger remained. This left the body at the mercy of those who would wish to use this body of hatred for their own selfish deeds. And if the body does succumb to these prying souls, the one who caused the pain has that responsibilty to do whatever she can to destroy that soul and, even if by just a little, alleviate the pain however way she can.  
  
"......"  
  
I stood before him, looking at his face. It was cold.... solid as a rock. The rain dropped upon his motionless body like it was hitting stone. He neither moved or breathed. I felt like was talking to a wall. I imagined it was him, but it felt like it wasn't. His face was frozen in his last expression when he was still himself. Sadness, hate, anger, sorrow was written all over his lifeless face.  
  
I put my hand on his cheek. At an instant I felt a strong cold chill go through my body, and I pulled back my hand. For some reason, I started feeling..... faint. My heart began to feel heavy. Before my own mind and body could react, tears began to flow down my aching cheeks. My hands and arms twitched rapidly as unknown memories passed from my hands into my mind. My teeth chattered wildly in fear and disbelief as countless truths assaulted a brain full of lies. My breathing intensified as my my heart raced on and on. I could barely move, much less think. I was feeling it.... I was seeing it.  
  
I could see it. I could see it. I could see what Rue was seeing. All the sadness and pain he endured, I could see it with my own eyes. I could feel it with my own senses. I could see him.... somehow. I could see him, standing in front of his house, as he watched in horror as one mighty blow fell his beloved Claire. I could feel the rage swell within him as he fought Doll Master back with his whole being. And succeeding, holding the lifeless body of Claire in the white snow, unsure of what to do. I guess..... that started it all.  
  
And again, I could feel his pain once again as the life of his beloved slipped away again from his fingers like sand above the ground where the Dewprism once rested. His one last chance at her life was blown by a selfish young wretch who left them to die when they were so close to life. I felt countless emotions run through both our veins. At that point I knew he cared for me as much as he cared for Claire, and if the falling ceiling wouldn't have killed him, the intense disbelief of being abandoned by one he cared for so much would have. That was when I could hear his last words....  
  
*....... Why............?*  
  
"That's.... not really everything I felt back then, you know."  
  
A familiar voice echoed through the merciless rain. I looked behind me, and there stood a figure that doesn't surprise me anymore. Rue was standing there, without his hat, looking at me and the statue-like figure of himself.  
  
"I'm not..... really Rue, you know. I'm just a figure made by his memories. His good, happy memories that is."   
  
"His.... memories? I don't understand...."  
  
He sighed a little, and sat down by the fountain's edge.  
  
"Well.... it's like this. After I.... I mean Rue survived the fall of the fort, he brought Claire to Klaus' house and tried to mend her wounds. But.... as you know, she didn't survive the night. That's when it all..... really began. As he stood there in the unforgiving rain, that was when he first appeared to him."  
  
Graythorne.... him....  
  
"He calmly approached Rue ad asked him what was wrong. At first Rue tried to resist, but he insisted. The next day, after burying Claire, they met again at the bar. That's when he recounted his experience to him. Graythorne himself told Rue of a similar experience. He then insisted on Rue that it was all your fault, Mint. At first..... Rue didn't want to believe it. Even when he screamed out your name to the ears of the falling rain, he didn't completely blame you. On that night he actually understood why you ran and left. He didn't want you to die there, and he was somewhat glad that made it out."  
  
He.... didn't really blame me after all. He cared for me so much and didn't want me to die that he accepeted my cowardice whole heartedly. I felt..... rather guilty when he said that.  
  
"Graythorne motives then, I realized, was to fan the fire of anger within Rue towards you. a few days later, he finally succeeded in breaking through Rue's mental barrier and into his mind. He tried to lock me, Rue's good memories, away so that the memories and emotions that would be left in Rue heart and mind would be nothing but anger and sorrow. As you can see..... he didn't succeed. He did, however, succeed in weakening me that I wasn't able to reclaim my place in Rue's heart. He's able to control the our body through Rue's hate. If you..... manage to destroy him, he'll just come back as long as hate remains within Rue's heart. Which is why....."  
  
He grabbed my right hand all of a sudden, and put it on his forehead as soft tears left his eyes. What was he doing?  
  
"Look Mint! If you erase me, you'll erase Graythorne and the hatred within this body as well! Only then can this cursed body be saved! C'mon!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?! I....I.... can't! I don't want to..... get rid of you! I just want to rid him of his pain, and his pain alone!!! Please!! Don't make me do this!! Please!!"  
  
I was crying again. This time, I was crying an ocean. I fought for so much to make it here, but not.... not like this!! I wanted to erase his pain! Not his joy! Why?!?!?!  
  
"Mint! Even if you could reach his pain, both of us are linked!! Erasing one means also erasing the other! Better taking me out here then fighting Graythorne!!"  
  
"NO!! NO!!"  
  
Please! I don't want to!!  
  
"Dammit Mint!! You have to!"  
  
Before we could both react, a cold hand grasped my other arm. It sent quick painful shivers down my spine. I looked behind me in horror. The figure was moving! It pulled me back towards it, nearly ripping my arm off. His hand was squeezingmy arm like grape. It was Graythorne, I could feel it.  
  
"Crap! Get away from her!"  
  
Rue pulled his Arc Edge from back and hacked at the arm. It's grip on my arm weakened as it fell to the gound, eventually dissapearing in a black smoke. He looked at himself as Rue stood in front of me, trying to push me away from him.  
  
"Mint! Move away! Now! You! C'mon, can you finally finish me of?"   
  
The figure, whose body now resembled Rue when I met him in the palace grounds only with a different face, pulled out it's weapon, a large sword, and lunged at Rue. Rue braced in his blocking stance as the strike connected. That's when the duel started. They both took countless swings at each other, with neither being able to take the initiative. Then Rue began to get the upper hand. After parrying Graythorne's swing to the side, Rue sliced sideways through his abdomen, cutting him in two. Without even a moan or scream, his body fell in two gruesome black pieces. His body fell to the side as his legs fell forward. No blood flowed out from his mutilated body. Not a single drop.  
  
Rue returned his weapon, and slowly approached me. He collapsed as he walked. I ran towards him, and kneeled in front of him as I held him in my arms. He was..... disappearing, slowly.   
  
"Mint..... he's trying to.... lock me up again. Please..... do it now. If succeeds here, there'll be no way you can...... defeat him."  
  
"Rue..... please. There.... there must be another way...."  
  
I was sobbing again. Yes, there must be another way. I don't have to do this. I.... maybe I can kill Graythorne here and now! I..... just need to try!  
  
"Mint......"  
  
He kissed. A deep, passionate kiss. Unlike before, I could feel the old warmness of his heart in that kiss. In that kiss, I could finally remember what we had before. I could imagine what we could have had now, and what we could have had forever. I could imagine how he really felt inside him despite the hate that showed in the outside. I could imagine..... what could have been.... and what shouldn't have. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed every moment of it. I feared that it would be my last. I feared that after what I have to do, I may never get him back. I feared that he will completely forget everything he ever felt for me. I feared others may steal him away from me, and once again leaving me alone in this lonely world. But......... It was also a chance to make things right. I realized I had no right to keep him in his suffering. I had to release him from his pain, even if it did meant losing everything. Everything we ever had.  
  
He broke away from the kiss as I opened my eyes, and also closed his own eyes. He straightened his face to a peacefully serene look, seemingly expecting me.   
  
He was ready. I was ready. This was it. No turning back now. It was finally time.  
  
I held my hand to his forehead. A tear escaped down my face, followed by a few more. I was in agony, pure agony in reality. But I mustered the resolve to finish this. And as I placed my warm palm on his warm skin, it began to glow. He was vanishing..... faster and faster. I looked down at him. His legs were gone. Where his legs once were, was now nothing. He was fading away into nothingness.... right before my eyes. There was nothing I could do.... but watch him him dissappear. I looked around a little. The rain had stopped completely. The fountain and most of the buildings had already dissappeared. All that remained of us was him, me, and the church. And even those were vanishing fast. I looked at him, and my eyes widened.  
  
His body was gone. Only his now hollow face remained. I panicked. I tried to reach my hand to his face.... only to have it go through him....  
  
****************  
  
"Hey.... Rue?"  
  
"Yah? What's on your ming Rod?"  
  
"I'm.... curious. You really like Mint, dontcha?"  
  
"Wh-what? *blush* What makes you say that?!"  
  
"Hey! You don't have to hide it from me? It's written all over your face everytime you look at her!"  
  
"I...I...."  
  
"C'mon! I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
"....."  
  
"....."  
  
"I'm.... not really not the strong guy that everyone thinks I am. Truth is.... I'm really a very weak person. It was this..... weakness of mine that caused.... caused Claire to die. Ever since then..... I didn't know what to do really. I didn't have a real point in life. Ever since she died, I've been wondering around the world searching a [Relic], but I never did find one. That is... until I met her in Carona...."  
  
"I see......"  
  
"At first, I thought she was just a spoiled rich brat with her pushy attitude. But when we first started looking for a [Relic] together, something about her struck me. She.... had a strong, direct purpose and will that always kept her going despite the odds. She always urged me on even when I thought hope was lost. She never gave up. She always had a happy smile on her face for me, and that was enough to give me strength. I was.... actually jealous of her. If I had that strength of her's back then, then.... then...."  
  
"Don't push youself! Like we told you, it's not your fault."  
  
"Thanks. Hehe. I guess.... that's how I.... fell for her. Her positive personality pulled me closer to her, until my heart was.... I guess..... taken. She wouldn't admit it, but I knew deep down inside. I knew that what she showed us was just a mask. A mask to hide a part of her she doesn't want us to know. Even though she acts tough, I knew she was a caring and lovable person. I could see it under that facade. But.... there is something about her I never knew. I never knew if..... she felt the same way..... as I did...."  
  
****************  
  
Floating. Floating away. That's what I felt. My body felt light as a feather, drifting in the slow wind. I was floating in an endless blue, like a blue sky. It was as if I was floating in the skies. Weightless. Peaceful. My heart was calm. It was calm because I knew my work was finally over. Graythorne was gone, and Rue was back to his old self. Without his..... memories.... that is. I was rather sad and apprehensive. I was wondering if I could get Rue back. I knew he wouldn't remember me. I knew he would know nothing about me. But I didn't care much. He was alive and well, and that's all that matters to me. It was everyting that mattered to me.  
  
"Mint.... Mint....."  
  
Maya's voice. She was calling me. It was time to go. Time to leave this dream world behind for good. Time to go back and face the truth. Time to go back and face reality. Time to go see.... If I really had another chance. Still, I would never forget those words he said to me.... before what he was.... dissappeared....  
  
"Thank You.... Mint. And.... don't worry. Even though.... I may never remember anything about you.... never remember the love we could have shared...... I'd just.... fall in love with you...... all over again. And..... I could find no greater joy.... than that."  
  
---------------------------  
  
9th chapter done. I guess tgis means that I'm one chapter away from the end. I'll try to make this the best chapterin the story, but don't count on it too much ^_^ So again.... please review my story ^_^ 


	10. Remember me....

All things must come to an end, they say. So.... without further ado.... here it is.... finally....  
  
The Last Chapter!  
  
-------------------  
  
Autumn..... such is the season of melancholy as it's briskly cold winds whisper sadness into my ear. Pangs of loneliness over come me as I watch the deep dark orange leaves fall unto the ground in their last gasp at life. Trees, barren and dry, look on with sorrow as its orange children die and fall before them. Earth watches as she moves away from her mother sun, just like every year, wondering if she'll make it to see her bright face once again. Joyful days become shorter as woeful nights become ever so longer. Autumn leaves us with nothing but the nail biting cold that is just a prelude to even more frigidness that is to come. Animals panic and gather as much food as they can to prepare for the harshness of the winter solstice. Its every animal for themselves, I think.   
  
They're just like us humans in a sense. We're all selfish. We always want what we want for oursleves, and sometimes for ourselves alone. We try to get them at the expense of others. But.... that's just human and animal nature. That's who we are, and no matter how much we try to change, a small part of that selfishness will always remain in our hearts. What's really left for us to do is.... control it. It's hard, but it's the only real thing we can do.  
  
Hahaha. It's funny.... isn't it? Sometimes the changing seasons can make us remember memories, dreams and emotions we want to forget, or think we've forgotten. But.... I guess that's just how powerful and unpredictable the mind is. These seasons remind us of things past, things now and things that will. It calms my heart and mind, and at the same time fills me with worried solicitude. A mixed feeling really. But... I don't want to be sad. I want to be happy! Still... being and staying that way is still hard on me. Even now.  
  
You know why I feel this way. A degree of dread still resides within me, and I can't get it out no matter what. It's because.....  
  
"Mint! Mint! He's awake!"  
  
Maya came screaming with excitement. He's awake, she said. Yes, I heard. But.... I didn't show any outward signs of joy on the news. I had too much on my mind. This being one of them. Well, of course I was happy! But...but....  
  
"Mint? What's wrong? Aren't you going to see him?"  
  
"No... It's just... I don't wanna see him right now...."  
  
"?....Why?"   
  
"Look.... could you go ask him if he.... if he remembers anything? I just.... I just have things bad feeling..."  
  
"Why? What for?"  
  
"Just.... Look, please.... could you just do this for me? Please?"  
  
I sat down on the couch in my room, looking towards the sky. Yeah... I was being rather coy and evasive. But.... I was really afraid. Afraid of hearing the truth from his own lips, his own voice. Afraid of hearing that.... I doesn't know me anymore. Afraid that he's forgotten everything we've been through together, both the good and the bad. I'd be happy if he forgot all my sins against him but..... it would only go away... far away if our bliss accompanied it.  
  
"...OK. It seems I'm starting to listen to you more often. Haha....ha. I'll.... get back to you later."  
  
With that said, she walked out of my room quietly, leaving me alone in my surroundings. Alone. My greatest fear in life. To be left in this cruel world..... without someone to hold my hand as I go through it.  
  
I couldn't stand it. I walked out of my room and headed for the main hall. I needed a large space to think.... and walk around a bit. Quite frankly, I've never thought of so many things in such a short span of time. It's really not like me at all. Some would say I act on impulse. It's sort of true actually. But.... things change. I change. I've grown somewhat mature over that time. I just hope that this new found maturity can help me get through this.  
  
I lay on the satin couch in the hall thinking about all this stuff. My brain was still kinda fuzzy. I had just woken up after all. I had some problems remembering what happened to us clearly, but one thing was for sure.  
  
Rue would never be the same again.  
  
People will always be afraid of things that others believe are petty. It's a fact of life. Truthfully, we really can't rely on others to understand our pain. They can't help us all the way. Our inner most feelings and problems are our own. That's why I tend to keep things to myslef. I don't want others to.... how you say.... complicate things. And yet, telling others helps unload at least some of the pain. I only trully understood that recently when I became open with my sister. Maybe.... if I was truthful with Rue, things wouldn't have ended up the way they were. Who knows? There're literally hundreds of other futures for both of us if I just chose the right one.  
  
But I didn't choose the right one, frankly. I my bad choices led to this. I'll just have to live with it.  
  
I decided. I must have fresh start. I have a new beginning with him, and I don't want to screw it up. I have to make it good. I have to be my self. My true self. I know in my heart that it's all I need to have him again. I want to weed out the bad things I've developed in my mad quest for absolute power. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, they say.  
  
Absolute power. Yes, I trully did crave for the unimaginable power back then. But now.... I learned that few precious things are total and infinite. Power wasn't one of them. I experienced first hand one of the few things that are eternal, yet it was so simple and.... absolutely beautiful. And it destroyed that power. That bond between us helped us destroy it. I didn't realize it then. I was fuming mad when the Dewprism was detroyed by Valen and only Rue got his wish. Then.... after that.... well.... you know what happened.  
  
I didn't know what was trully important to me then. Now I know what is. I'm not gonna let it slip through my hands again.  
  
I saw Maya coming down the stairs into the empty hall. I quickly sat up, hesitantly waiting for news. She sat beside me and spoke softly.  
  
"Mint, we.... me and Rue talked for a while. And.... we talked about his past and everything. Apparently, he remembers everything just before he left to find a [Relic] and.... nothing more after that. He told me that he doesn't know what happened to him, but he wants to go and look for a [Relic]. I.... offered to help him in whatever way I can. I think he's.... going out to the main library later to research."  
  
Yeah. I knew it already even before. I'm not surprised. Heck, I'm not even gonna cry anymore. I told myself I wasn't going to cry. I'm done with all this crying. I'm not gonna hold it all inside me anymore. I want to be more open with people than I usually am.  
  
"...Thanks, sis. I think I'll.... follow him later...."  
  
Later wasn't the right word for that moment. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked to my left, and there he was. Rue came down the steps with his weapon and his bag, probably on his way to the library. He looked at our general direction, and waved at us.  
  
"I beg your pardon, princess Maya. I'm off to the library. I'll see you later."  
  
Maya stepped aside as Rue left. He passed by me. Directly in front of me. He said nothing, I said nothing. He seemed to have ignored me completely. He walked across my field of vision with mere inches between us. He didn't even make eye contact with me. My own eyes followed him as he walked before me. He moved in absolute silence. Before I knew it, he was already out the door. I felt like my heart was gonna pop that time. Damn. I'm such an idiot. I should have said something. I guess I was still kinda afraid that I'd say something stupid. As they say: 'First impressions last.'  
  
"Hey.... aren't you...."  
  
She didn't have to say it. I ran out of the door and chased after Rue, who was just a few meters from the palace gates. Now was the time I thought. I'll make my move now. I'm not gonna screw it up.  
  
"Hey wait! Rue I- ugh!"  
  
I tripped on a rock. Quite stupid of me actually. I saw that rock when I ran out, but still I fell on it. My mind was too preoccupied with him that I still wasn't able to avoid the stone. I fell face first into the dust just after I saw Rue turn around to look at me. I could feel my face getting flushed red from embarassment. This... really wasn't the 'First Impression' I had in mind. *sigh*  
  
"Um.... are you alright?"  
  
I got my face out of the sand and looked at him. He was staring at me, like I was some sort of museum piece. I quickly got up and faced him. I dusted myself off. I knew my face was still red like a tomato. I didn't want to see him like this.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, hahaha. Don't worry about me."  
  
Okay, I lied. My body wasn't hurt, but my pride was. I wondered what he'd think of me now. A silly klutz? Maybe. But hopefully not. There was an awkward silence just after I spoke. We just looked at each other. He broke the silence after a while, thankfully.  
  
"You're.... Princess Mint, aren't you?"  
  
"Huh? Uh... yeah I am. How did you know?"  
  
"I... uh.... have no idea really. Haha. Um.... your sister told me about you, but she didn't show me a picture. I don't know. Somehow I thought she was you. Sounds silly... doesn't it? Please don't call me crazy or anything..."  
  
"No you're not! Heck, sometimes it happens to me too!"  
  
"Really? Gee.... thanks your highness. I didn't want the Royal Princess to think I was a crazy hobo or anything. As they say.... 'First impressions last.' Hahaha...."  
  
We both stopped talking for a while. Another moment of weird silence came between us as our soft laughter faded. No matter how I tried, I still couldn't get myself to break the ice. He had to break the silence yet again.  
  
"Wait! Ugh... where are my manners! I'm sorry your highness..."  
  
He kneeled in front of me, heightening my embarassment even more.  
  
"Get up will ya! Look, if it's just the two alone, you don't need to be so stiff and formal okay?"  
  
I picked him up with a slight sigh.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way.... okay, Mint."  
  
"Now with that out of the way.... you were going to the library right about now, right?"  
  
"Yeah I was. Your sister said I could use all the books I needed. She also said she'd help me in any way she can. She's really nice, you know."  
  
"I.... know. Anyway.... you also have my full support. So...um.... can I go with you?"  
  
I asked him sheepishly. I didn't know how he'd react.  
  
"Really? I'd be honored and.....thank you."  
  
We began to walk down the hill that led into town. So far, things were going very smoothly. I was confident I wouldn't do anything stupid. I was walking slightly behind him to his right, and I couldn't help but look at him with smile. I was happy. It was definitely him. The walk, the talk and the attitude was all classic Rue. He still had his charming, down to earth personality, and nothing about it changed even under Graythorne's control. He continued to wear the same thing he used to wear when we were together. While we strolled serenely into town, it seemed like nothing's changed. But.... a whole lot of things did change. I can't pretend that it'd be just like before. I can't take this for granted. If I believed that nothing has changed, it will all once again be useless.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no no. Haha. I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled at me. He gave me a warm, endearing smile. The same smile he gave me before, one I would never forget.  
  
We began to talk about ourselves. Come to think of it, we never did talk a lot about ourselves back then. We talked about our likes and dislikes, our dreams, personalities etc. I was off to a good start. I told him about my true self, none of those egotistic, self-centered bratty things that I was never supposed to be. We chatted and chatted non-stop until we got to town. There, we headed straight for the royal library by the town square. I looked around as we sat by the fountain, resting from our walk. Thank goodness the town was still alright. Who would have known that mere days ago people were afraid for their lives in coming out to town. When they brought me back, the entire place was a ghost town. Then just yesterday it was utter chaos as we retook the town. Now, it's still somewhat chaotic, but in a good way. The citizens plyed the streets talking and shopping. The vendors paraded their wares and slashing prices here and there. The children played ecstatically, finally being let out of their homes. The perfect world, as it seemed. Sometimes I hoped these days would last forever. Of course.... with Rue by my side. There's be no way I'd enjoy life without his cheery smile by my side.  
  
Finally rested, we got up and headed for the library just a few blocks away. The people who saw him were rather uneasy at seeing him, but were respectful enough not to say a word. Yesterday we announced the truth about what happened to rue, and the people were very understanding. Still, you can't easily the expunge from their hearts the fear and suspicion that Rue indirectly caused upon them. It's sad, but the human heart can't easily forgive and forget.  
  
We entered the rather grand looking library which was somewhat empty. Rue approached the clerk, and ventured into the great halls looking for anything he can find about the [Relic]s of the world. I tried to talk to him, but he was too preoccupied. I decided to sit in the center of the room, and clamly waited for him to finish.  
  
"Hmm.... maybe this book can do."  
  
Rue shuffled around the library like a kid on sugar high. He ran around collecting books, and toppling others in the process. I went to the shelves and decided to put back the books he dropped. While I was putting the books back, I couldn't help but think of now. Rue looked so determined to find anything about a [Relic]. Just like the past, I knew he wouldn't give up anywhere until he finds one. I wanted to help him. I really did. I don't want to be extra baggage in his quest. I'm gonna help him find a [Relic]. Not for me, but for him. And for Claire.  
  
"Mint? I'm done."  
  
I found myself staring into the book I was holding. I didn't realize I was just staring at it in a blind trance. I only snapped from daydream when Rue called out to me. He was done, he said. I guess it was time to go. Rue had collected almost fifty books while he searched, much too much for both of us too carry. I instructed the librarian to have the books delivered to the castle later. Me and Rue casually strolled out of the library.  
  
The sky was a deep orange. Sunset in the late afternoon. We saw the people scurrying home back to their families for dinner. Shopkeepers began closing for the night. Both of us were virtually alone in town. Within minutes almost no one was about. The silence was deafening. I wanted to go back to the castle immediately. However, it seemed Rue had another thing in mind...  
  
"Mint.... uh..."  
  
I looked at Rue. He was blushing as the nervous tone in his voice grew.  
  
"Could we... uh... go to the park? I.... need to tell you something...."  
  
Something? I wondered what he was talking about. Considering that he.... uh... barely knew me, I didn't think he had something secretive to say. Still, if it's important to him, I had to oblige. Morever, I really wanted to know what he had to say. I curious. Maybe.... just maybe....  
  
Nah. No way. It couldn't be 'that'.  
  
We strolled to the park which, ironically, was somewhat populated by couples making out in public. They didn't even seem to notice us coming into the park with them in our full view. They were too... 'involved' in what they were doing. The sight kinda sickened me. Well... actually.... they kinda made me jealous. Seeing them all lovey-dovey made me really, really jealous. Showing affection to the one they loved and not feeling ashamed or embarassed about it. I never told anyone about this, but for the past 8 months I couldn't seem to stand the sight of people holding hands, making out etc. Those sights just... just burned holes in my heart. Sometimes when I walk around towns, when I see sights like that I just close my eyes in public, desperately trying to think about other things. I didn't want anything more than to be in their shoes, holding hands with the one I love. But.... I did lose him because of my masquerade. I really had no right to feel jealousy.  
  
We walked to the waterside, staring at the setting sun. Rue leaned against the railing and stared into space. He looked deep in thought. I didn't want to bother him so I just looked at the horizon myself. After a little while, he spoke.  
  
"Mint I'm.... sorry I didn't greet you when I came down the stairs. I was...."  
  
"No.... it's okay. You.... have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"But.... the reason that I..... didn't greet you was.... about you."  
  
About me? What did he mean?  
  
"....Me?"  
  
"You see.... um.... When I saw you as I came down the stairs, for some reason I.... somehow recognized you..."  
  
He recognized me? My God.....? Could... it be? My heart jumped into my throat that instant. I felt like I was gonna suffocate at what I heard. My mind was utterly and completely dominated by hundereds of possibilities at what he had said. I.... didn't know what to say or even think. I was shocked beyond belief.  
  
"When I saw you.... my heart felt like bursting. I didn't know what I was feeling. I was confused. The more I came closer, the more my heart felt like it was it was reaching its limit. That's why.... I said nothing. I.... wanted to understand what I was feeling.  
  
"....."  
  
"After Claire was killed, I passed out. I could remember nothing after that. Then, I found myslef in your castle. Still.... when I saw you.... I felt like I've known you for so long. I don't know why but....."  
  
"....."  
  
"Hahaha. I'm rambling like a silly loon. I.... we should get going."  
  
"Rue I...."  
  
He looked at me, turned to his left and walked away.... back to the castle.  
  
My tongue was twisted again. Whenever my time came, my mouth freezes like an ice block. I could never find the words to say nor the courage to say it. My mouth rebels against my mind sometimes, and I hate it for it. I could never depend on it too much. I relied so much on words....  
  
It was time for action. This was the moment! The setting sun, the romantic park, the confession, the open hearts.... this was it. The moment I've been waiting for. The time was perfect. I had to do it now. I may not have a chance anymore. It must be done. Not with words.... but with action. Sometimes.... a simple gesture is worth far more than themost beautiful love letter. More beautiful than a serenade. More beautiful than song. More beautiful than a red-laced box of chocolates. Words can never properly justify an act. Countless words are limited in their essence, but one act of affection can convey thousands of heartfelt things. I had to do it.... now....  
  
  
  
I hugged him from behind.  
  
  
  
I threw my arms around his waist and placed my head on his muscular back. We didn't budge an inch. I hugged tightly while listening to the beautiful, rythmic beat of his heart. He may be a doll.... but he has a heart more human and more loving than anybody I have ever met. I wanted to give my heart to him, and I felt this was the only way. I was in pure ecstacy. I fantasized about this day everyday of my life since then. I would have wanted nothing more than this.  
  
He placed his hand on mine as I felt his heratbeat go faster. I began to cry like I was never gonna see him again, like this was our last moment together. I cried like a mother whos baby was going to be taken away from her. Like a boy who had his toys stolen. Like a girl who couldn't get her favorite doll. Like the elderly who are sent by their family to a retirement home. I didn't want to lose him. But I was afraid how he'd react.....  
  
"Mint I...."  
  
He broke off. He uncoupled my hand on his waist, and moved away. I was shocked at his action, but it made me more determined not to let him go. This time, I'll do something.... I've always wanted....  
  
  
  
I held his hand.  
  
  
  
My fingers interlocked with his as I averted my gaze to the floor, with him at the corner of my eye. My face was flushed with a deep red, like lava was gonna pour out of my ears. I squeezed his hand gently. Somehow, the world became silent. I felt like it was only the two of us in the park. Not a single noise could be heard other than the loud thumping of our hearts. I looked up to him. His face was also flushed. We didn't say anything. I let actions speak for me. At that point in time, I knew he was mine, and I was his. Our worlds were now one. Our souls were now one. Our hearts were now one. Because....  
  
  
  
He held my hand.  
  
  
  
He closed his hand and gripped me gently. I, too, closed my hand and held him gently. We gazed slightly at each other and we, as if we read each other's minds, both walked off.  
  
And that's how we were. Hand in hand. Heart in heart. Love in love, as we walked back to the castle. To out new relationship. To our new future. To our new world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
And..... there you have it. Mind you that the last part never happened to me *sob*, but it might.... soon. And that's why making the last part was so hard. I might fix it up when I have the time (or experience). Anyway, I might make a sequel, so keep your fingers crossed!  
  
And that.... as they say.... is that. 


End file.
